


Sanguine Potion #13

by mochibuni, orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, OTP Feels, Post Sailor Stars, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibuni/pseuds/mochibuni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war is over for the moment and there's peace. But there's never rest for the Senshi. Watching their Usagi suffer and struggle with her relationship with Mamoru is killing them. If only she would give Mamoru another chance or move on? But there's nothing they can do about that, right? Cue Minako with an ancient Venusian love potion. The only problem is; the ingredients require each of them to put in an item that symbolizes their true love. Now what? They don't even have crushes! Fate is never that cruel though and Destiny reveals her hand for each of them.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Comments: 53
Kudos: 41





	1. Bittersweet Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas Nebelflecke, DarkenedHrt101, and MasterRay-5.
> 
> 1/13/2021  
> Hi all this is mochibuni here. Shnuggletea opted to delete her AO3 account, but since I'm cocreator this fic wasn't deleted and still here. I'm making a note here that this fic was written by Shnuggletea for the Senshi Shitennou Bang 2020 and originally my art was posted with it. Long story short Shnugg opted to delete my art and then eventually delete her account.
> 
> You can find the original art for this fic here, slightly modified to respect severing ties:  
> <https://mochibuni.tumblr.com/post/635598303757778944/>

**Bittersweet Expectations**

"Are you guys watching this?" Minako asked even though they were all clearly transfixed. "This is the third time this week!"

Rei collapsed her chin to her palm, her elbow held up level with the bar across from them by their table. "Why does she order them if she's not going to drink them?"

"I think she's trying really hard to go back to normal but is stuck." All eyes turned to look at the blue-haired wonder. "You are always fussing when I use scientific terms so I…"

Ami paused and Makoto grinned. " _Dumbed_ it down?"

Rei and Minako rolled their eyes while Makoto chuckled at the now puce Ami. That was their answer but it was all they needed, the clearly embarrassed girl lowering her head for even thinking such brash thoughts towards her friends. But it was true, they needed things from Ami's lips dumbed down a little from time to time. At least she was being considerate of them.

"We need to focus on the problem ladies. What are we going to do about Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.

"What can we do? She went through a lot with Galaxia and the Cosmos. Watching all of us die wasn't easy either."

They nodded in agreement with Makoto's words but then sighed collectively as the blonde at the counter let yet another milkshake turn to chocolate milk. Even her pigtails looked depressed.

"Rei," Minako started, "did you talk to Mamoru-san?"

All attention on her, Rei nodded as she flicked a thick, dark strand over her shoulder. "He said she isn't talking to him. Not like she used to. She also asked for some distance…"

"That's it!" Minako screamed, causing several wide eyes to now stare at them while they hushed, "she's heartbroken!"

"It can't be that simple. She just needs time!" Their sad faces looked again at their Princess as she collected herself and walked out of the arcade. The usual bounce to her step was missing as was the bright smile on her face. "A lot more time."

Makoto looked convinced by Ami's prescription so the two of them missed the look Minako and Rei shared.

Makoto rose as she spoke. "Let's just do our best to be there for her when she's ready."

Ami followed while Minako and Rei moved slowly behind. Splitting up, Makoto went to her job and Ami to the library. While Minako and Rei…

"I don't believe that time will do shit. All it will do is cement the bad feelings Usagi has right now."

Coming to a halt, Rei pulled Minako to a standstill with her. "What do you suggest? I know you have a plan, I can see it in your eyes."

Taking a step closer, Minako glanced around the two of them. They were alone, but she still whispered. "Artemis has a lot of books."

"So? So does Luna."

"But those are Lunarian. Artemis has a lot of Venusian. And he has been teaching me to read them, insisting I learn as the reincarnated Aphrodite."

"Your point?"

The grin on Minako's face would normally scare the psychic. Not because of her foresight, but because she had seen it many times before and knew the result of it. "Usagi is lovelorn. Heartbroken. Where else can we find a cure other than a book that once belonged to THE Aphrodite?"

"Is there any proof that there's something useful in the books? Or that any of it will work?"

Confidence rolled off Minako in an eerie manner. "I guarantee it."

oOo

It was the loud _slam_ that caused the three of them to nearly jump out of their skins while others nearby glared for the inconvenience. "Jesus, Minako! We talked about tact didn't we?!"

"I found it!"

Wide-eyed and confused, even Rei didn't get it as their sights slowly landed on the item Minako all but threw at them. It was a book, dark and aged but sturdy. It's rust-colored pages stood out against the pure white tabletop as did the scarlet, leather binding that looked like something done by hand. The modern bookmark stuck out one end both physically and painfully as the bright orange pandas printed on it did not match in the slightest.

Things slapped together in Rei's brain as she remembered their conversation a few days ago and she hurriedly opened the textbook to the marked page...only to be befuddled again.

"What is this?"

"It's Venusian!" Minako beamed, yet to sit down.

Adjusting her glasses, Ami glanced between the dusty page and the bright blonde looming over their booth. "Where did you get this, Minako?"

"Artemis."

None questioned, Makoto leaning over to gently probe the pages. "Does he know you have this?"

"Well...yes and no. He gave it to me to read and study but he doesn't know why I took a sudden interest."

Sitting back, Makoto considered her inspection over. "Neither do we!"

Minako's finger flew to a symbol at the top of the page. Based on its location and boldfaced type, they had to assume it was the title. "Do you know what this says?!" They stared blankly at her, save for Ami who truly tried to read it. "It says Sanguine!"

"Minako, we've talked about this. The point? Get to it?" Makoto warned.

"Sanguine means cheerful, hopeful, buoyant, reddish, and flushed," Ami added.

"This is a recipe for a love potion!"

When they remained quiet, the blonde didn't falter. Minako's determination was overflowing to the point of madness. So the others tread lightly.

"What does the rest of it say?" Rei prodded.

Picking up the heavy text, Minako shifted her weight to accommodate. "Not sure…" they all face planted to the table, "...yet."

"It could be a recipe to kill someone! Sanguine is also used to describe blood!" Makoto cried.

"Wait," Ami interrupted, "what do you plan to do with this...love potion?"

Finally sitting, Minako leaned in deep and hushed herself as she spoke. "I want to make it and give it to Usa."

"That is so dangerous!", "Can you even translate Venusian? It looks like scribbles to me!", and "Can I have some?" all came rushing out of the girls' mouths. Minako was silent and took it all.

"I understand that it's a risk. But no more a risk than leaving things as they are! Usagi is hurting bad! You guys don't see it as I do, this is part of my powers as Aphrodite! As it stands, Usagi will force herself to get back with Mamoru-san for the sake of our future!"

"Is that so bad? They are soul mates after all?" Makoto spoke in earnest.

"Even soul mates can have regret if they get together for the wrong reasons. With Ami's help, she and I can have this translated enough to create the potion. Once we know all that this page says then we can decide from there. Either way, we can't let things stand as they are."

Growing silent, the Senshi seriously considered their precious princess. It was true she wasn't herself lately. It had been almost a year since everything returned to normal and without a new villain, things were peaceful. But Usagi looked nothing like the happy girl they once knew. What little each of them had seen of Mamoru, he wasn't much better. It was almost as if the man was still dead. Usagi was in mourning while Mamoru couldn't touch her, only watch her from a sad distance. It was painful to see, the once head over heels in love couple as that love died a slow and painful death. It was almost as painful as being unable to do anything for the couple.

In solidarity, a pact was made to help the couple either get back together or find closure once and for all.

oOo

Ami sat back, arching her neck to rid it of the stiffness it had. A pointless effort, she needed sleep, in a bed not at the central control panel. Minako wasn't much better next to her.

It had been a week since Minako rushed into the arcade with her magical book and it's cure. A week and they had transcribed almost all of it except for a few words. The problem was those words were the ones that told them 'what'. As it was, they knew how much and how to mix it but they had no clue what they were mixing or where to get the item in question. It could be a human heart for all they knew.

Minako slumped, falling to the console for the tenth time in two hours that day. "I can't take it anymore! I can't figure it out at all!"

"This is where you've been!"

Both women jumped, turning to a perturbed white cat. "Artemis! Uh...what's up?"

His keen cat eyes were glued to the large screen before the duo, their notes, and translations in large letters across it. "What's up is you haven't been home in four days!" He took several steps closer and still didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Is this why?"

Minako's eyes danced between the feline and her bluenette friend. "Yeah… I uh… wanted to learn, remember?"

It was thin because she had never shown interest before. Which was why Artemis turned his stare to her, looking right through the reborn goddess. "This is a love potion, Minako. What are you planning?"

For a few more seconds, they were silent, but then Ami burst, "We're trying to create it!"

"AMI!"

Minako looked at Ami with frustration while Ami was exasperated, turning back to Artemis. "We want to give it to Usagi-chan."

Artemis was silent and the two women waited for the hammer to drop. Maybe it was silly for two grown women to fear a small feline. He did clean himself with his tongue. But there was a level of respect that all the girls wanted to have with the Maus. Especially Luna.

Minako released the breath she held when Artemis shook his head, laughing. "I guess you'll need some help with the translation then, won't you?"

oOo

Their excitement was matched with their fear, trying not to run down the stairs into Central. Minako and Ami stood before the massive computer that the secret, basement control room housed. Minako smirked while Ami looked gray. It had Rei and Makoto nervous.

"So. You guys finished the translation?" Makoto bravely asked.

Ami nodded slowly, "Yes. Artemis helped us complete it."

"Artemis?" Rei shouted. "He knows?"

"Yep, and he's on board!" Minako cheered.

The others still weren't sure. Minako was going to have to do more convincing at this rate. Especially when they learned what the ingredients were.

"Okay. So how do we make this...love potion?"

Minako smiled over at Makoto, hoping to ease her nerves while Ami pulled up the translation for all to see.

_Sanguine Potion_

_The one that is lovelorn, their loved ones gather._

_Into the basket, the only thing that matters._

_Secrets that have been shared, those are what bind._

_Opening up the doors, giving sight to the blind._

_Mix in your pit_

_Blooming rose if it fits_

_Love begets love._

The two newcomers read the poem and flicked their eyes to the other two women in irritated confusion. "I thought you said the translation was complete?"

Minako and Ami were unphased by Rei's anger. They were both too tired to make much of the situation. It was already a lot as it were.

"It's complete."

"I don't get it," Makoto admitted openly.

Ami fell heavily to a chair, rolling slightly from the shift in weight. Her glasses off, she squeezed the bridge of her nose from fatigue. "It means that we each have to put an item into the potion for it to work. 'Secrets have been shared', we know all her secrets. More than anyone else in this world. So it has to be us that create this potion."

Rei shifted her weight back and forth, making a swishing motion with her body. "Okay...that makes...sense. But what do we put into? What are the ingredients?"

Minako was grinning, ear to ear and it only made all the girls nervous. "'Love begets love'. It has to be an item that symbolizes love."

They were silent, Ami waiting for it to hit the pyro and the lightning bolt. Makoto was the first to recover, reaching for her ears to remove the rose earrings she always wore. "Here. These were given to me by my mom…"

"As much as I appreciate your sacrifice," Minako stated, holding up a hand to still Makoto, "but familiar love isn't strong enough. It has to be romantic."

"Wha...but...none of us even have a boyfriend! No crushes, no interests! Nothing!" Rei steamed.

Minako shrugged, the love goddess either not getting it or not caring. "Looks like this potion was intended to be made by those who didn't throw rocks inside paper houses."

"It's _glass_ houses, Minako, and if we want to make this and help Usagi-chan, we have no choice," Ami added.

Makoto huffed, looking at the genius. "You say that like it's so easy. Do you even have a guy in mind, Ami? And keep in mind it has to be LOVE. Not like or lust. Genuine and true love or this will blow up in our faces."

"How are we supposed to know if it's real love anyway? Or if the item we use is the right thing?" Rei asked.

Ami stood, typing quickly for a line to be highlighted. "'Blooming rose if it fits'. It'll turn red if it's the right item or true love."

"So...it's going to work as a love detector?" Makoto sounded both confused and excited.

"If it ain't red, then the love is dead!" They all groaned at Minako, "What? I'm Venusian and clearly, we like poetry! It is the language of love!"

"That's French!" Rei yelled.

Getting serious in an instant, Minako's smile dropped. Their leader now stood before them. "Okay, so we all need to open our hearts. And find love quick. Usagi has maybe a week at best before she completely gives up and becomes unfixable. So we all need to go out there and fall in love!"

"You make it sound so easy," Makoto whined.

The three looked so defeated already and Minako could hardly blame them. What with the past they had when it came to love. "Hey, when have we ever failed when it came to Usagi?"

"Seriously?" Rei gripped, "When we fell in love last time! Remember? The entire planet was laid to waste because we couldn't bring ourselves to kill our boyfriends?"

Biting her lip, Minako shook her head at the angry Miko. "It was far more than that. And this time, love is the key to our success, not our destruction. I'm not going to force any of you into this. Just...keep your minds open? The only reason none of us have found love is because of our past mistakes and our sense of duty. Things have changed and now it's our duty to fall in love. If it helps, think of it that way. Just another mission."

Minako's words hung in the air and the foursome dispersed. Each of them thinking and dreaming about their new mission.


	2. Mako and the Red Velvet Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was lovingly betaed by DarkenedHrt101, Nebelflecke, and MasterRay-5.

* * *

**Mako and the Red Velvet Cake**

To say she was distracted would be an understatement. How could she not be? After Minako's new 'mission' assignment, she hadn't gotten any sleep and now, she was at work like a zombie.

"Moshi, Moshi!" She cringed at the bright tones of her friend, turning to glare at the blonde. "What's wrong, Mako-chan?"

"What's wrong? Come on Minako! You dropped a bomb on us last night!"

The goddess giggled. "Was it really that big of a deal? You just have to keep an open mind and heart, that's all."

Taking her eyes off her friend, Makoto looked down at her work. One arm was wrapped around a large bowl, the circumference the same as the length on her arm. The other held a whisk that was beating away on autopilot. Her egg whites still weren't stiff so she didn't stop, going back to Minako who stood in the doorway of the bakery's kitchen. "What are you wearing?"

One glance down at herself and Minako smiled back at her. "My uniform?"

The jeans Minako wore were fine as was the top really. The bright orange tank had script on the front but an apron would help with that. Really it was her hair. "You can't wear your hair down like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get it in the food! You really want chocolate and coffee in your 'prized locks'?"

Minako cringed as she wrapped an apron around herself. Now covered, she looked a little more professional, even with the bangles she wore on one wrist. Digging into the pocket, Minako took one of the pens provided for taking orders and twisted her hair up, using the pen like a hair stick.

"There? Better?"

The giggle she tried to contain came out as a snort. "Better…"

Minako skipped out to the front to help the others open. Maybe getting her a job here wasn't such a good idea after all? Not that Makoto would ever say that out loud. So instead, she kept it to herself and sighed into her marang. Being the pastry chef and manager of someone else's bakery wasn't her dream but it was better than nothing. It would have to do until she saved up enough for her own shop.

Now she just had to figure out a way to do a bakery and flower shop in one building while meeting sanitation regulations.

The red phone in the back rang the one that was only used by the owner to call in. Either to check-in or give orders, it was never to be ignored. So Makoto put her bowl down and made for the phone. She steadied her voice and made sure to sound professional and secure.

"Kon'nichiwa, sir."

"Hello, Makoto. Today the prize winner will be coming in. Please be professional and courteous."

"Forgive me, Sir, prize winner?"

"I told you didn't I? Oh well, must have slipped my mind. We auctioned off a baking lesson at the Ashinaga banquet last week. Such a bother. But it's a good advertisement."

Makoto held her tongue, the organization that sent her to college, and the very one she had recommended when her boss was looking for a 'goodwill' campaign was far from a _bother_ in her book.

She hated her boss.

"Anyway, he'll be in later today so please do your best."

She always did. "Of course. Thank you, Sir."

The line went dead and instead of throwing a fit like she wanted, Makoto went back to work. Her workload had been increased by tenfold since a large portion of it was now going to be spent giving some rich dude a lesson in baking. Why he wanted to learn, was beyond her. If he was at that benefit, bidding, then couldn't he just order his personal cook to make him something?

She was being petty. When there were far more important things for her to be doing. Like getting the muffins into the display case. It was going to be a long day.

oOo

Sipping rose tea, Makoto took a small break, her 'student' yet to show. She watched Minako as she moved around the cafe floor. Bright and sunny, Minako was the perfect waitress. Except when it came to getting orders right, watching as the blonde raced back to a table, grabbing the items off in a hurry with loudly expressed apologies before shuffling to a completely different table to place the food.

Even back in the kitchen, she had heard more dropped plates and cups than usual. She didn't need to ask to know it was Minako. But the woman was learning and the customers were nice and understanding. How long that lasted was yet to be seen. It was going to be tested with Minako as a server.

The doors dinged, another person entering and Makoto squinted in the bright morning sunlight to get a good look. Her blood ran cold instantly when she realized just who it was.

Waving frantically, she whisper-screamed until Minako's attention was caught. The Venusian made her way to her side quickly. "What's up?"

Turning both of them so their backs were to the crowd, Makoto whispered harshly and quickly. "See the guy that just walked in?"

Minako turned to look and Makoto clutched her head in irritation. "The old brooding guy?"

In all the excitement, Minako's first day and a new student coming in at some point, she'd forgotten to warn Minako about this particular customer. "He's not old!"

"He looks old."

"That's just… look, his name is Kubodera Akira…"

"Wait… the _writer_?!"

She hushed the vivacious woman before they were heard. Even though it was probably too late, her eyes sweeping over to find a few looking their way with a smirk. Luckily, Kubodera wasn't one of them. "Yes, the writer. Now listen. DO NOT BOTHER HIM! He is _very_ particular and if you mess with any of his… flow he'll blow up and it's just bad."

"Why would you want someone like that coming here then?" Minako asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Business is business. And ours doubled when he started coming here. He keeps to himself, writes the whole time, and leaves a big tip. But one of the waitresses got his order wrong a few months ago. I'd never heard him say a word before and I heard all even while I was out back taking out the trash. I comped his food and promised it would never happen again so just… you know what, let someone else handle him?"

"Are you saying I can't handle him?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

"Makoto!"

"You're new! And sweet and bright, he'll hate you trust me. Just stay away from him. Please?"

Minako was chewing her lip again. Something she did when she was scheming and it made Makoto's stomach turn with worry. But then she looked up at her, a small smile on her face. "Okay, Mako. I'll stay away from him."

"Thank you."

There was another ding and she considered her break over, leaving Minako to greet and serve while she baked. Pulling several trays of cupcakes out of the oven, she stacked them carefully in the cooler. A few hours until the order was to be picked up, she needed them to cool so she could ice them. Purple and pink, perfect for a little girl's birthday.

She was staring off at the little, dark cakes, dreaming about little girls running around in her perfectly manicured yard when a knock came from behind. There was no door to the kitchen, so someone was hitting the frame with their knuckles, asking for permission to enter.

Makoto was confused when she found a man, tall and young looking, standing in her doorway. "Hello?"

"Hi," he stuck out his hand to shake hers, "I believe you're expecting me?"

It took her a second before she realized she was shaking his hand with her glove still on. He didn't seem offended but she still took it off to toss in the trash right after, replacing it with a clean one while she tried to place where she knew him from. "I am?"

She felt bad, the broad smile on his face was one of someone sure of themselves. He knew he was supposed to be there while she couldn't even remember his name or why he was there. His shoulders were broad, strong arms that she could see dangling at his sides. His short-sleeved polo helped too, showing off his wide biceps. It went well with the jeans he wore but the baseball cap was out of place. As was his short brown hair it covered up with it.

"Sorry, didn't have a hair net." He joked, pointing to the worn-out cap she had been staring at.

His dark blue eyes twinkled with humor and she found herself smiling back at him. "I appreciate the gesture."

It was when he walked in and stood at her large mixer that things started to click. "So… what are we going to make today?"

"Wait. You're the winner? You wanted a baking lesson?"

She had been expecting some draughty old man who spent most of his time watching her bake and her ass. Most of her morning had been prepping her mind if the old millionaire grabbed her inappropriately at some point. Why would a young, attractive guy like this one want a lesson in baking?

"Yeah, well," he rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look at her, "I want to impress this girl…"

Already, she was done with this conversation. Something about him having a crush just bugged her. It was sweet, a guy wanting to impress a girl by making her something? That was why it irked her though because no guy had or would ever do something like that for her.

"Do you have any experience?"

She didn't hide the chill in her tone, going straight to business to get this over with. It caught him off guard. "Oh.. uh… yeah some?"

Great. They'd have to start from scratch then. "What did you want to learn to make?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, "what do you suggest?"

"Cookies?" They would be simple and quick.

He chuckled. "I don't think cookies will impress. Besides, I know how to make those. What's _your_ favorite cake?"

"Uh…" She was thrown by the question, what difference did it make what she liked? "I uh… I really like Red Velvet cake. But only if the cake is fudgy and the icing is cream cheese."

"Red velvet it is."

oOo

At some point, she felt safe stepping away. Her 'student' was staring at his small mixer, the one she loaned him for the class, as his ingredients came together. Makoto was almost done icing the cupcakes, placing them into the protective box as she went. Glancing over her shoulder to the man behind her, she kept watch, taking in as much of his shape as she could while he was unaware.

There was no harm, right? He liked someone else but he was standing right there. And he reminded her of someone, she just couldn't pinpoint who. So even though Makoto was nearly slobbering over his wide back, his shoulder blades twisting under his polo, and his butt, the hem of his shirt lifting from time to time to show it's perfect shape inside his tight jeans, she wasn't ogling. She was observing.

He dropped an egg. Normally, she would have fumed but then he bent over. He was cleaning up his mess, like a good little boy, but his body was definitely that of a man.

She was only hurting herself, getting a little crush of her own over the man. If she didn't learn his name, then she couldn't imagine his family name becoming hers. And he hadn't offered it. Normally, that would be strange but she just didn't care.

Makoto didn't want to know anyway.

The only problem with all of this was it didn't do a thing for her current mission. She wasn't supposed to find yet another attached man to fall for. She was supposed to find genuine love. Like it was easy or something?!

In her frustration, she squeezed her bag too hard and pink went all over her hands and some to the floor. "You alright?"

Looking up from her mess, she found her student right next to her, using his own finger to brush some of the buttery sweet mix off her fingers. Only to lift it to his mouth and lick it off. "Th… that's not…"

"What? Sanitary?"

"Yeah."

She was shaking like a leaf. Like a dumb little girl who had never been close to an attractive man before. His eyes were dark as they searched her face, making her heart race and skin tighten. He held up his hands and took a small step back. "I'll wash my hands," he smirked, "does my batter look right to you?"

A few deep breaths and she shook herself out of it, leaving her work to 'inspect', stopping the rotating arm to run her finger through it. "You over creamed your butter and sugar."

"You can do that?"

He was right behind her, his face inches from her cheek, looking over her shoulder. Rolling her shoulders got him to back off and then she harshly removed the bowl from the mixer. "It'll still taste good…"

"I need it to be perfect for this girl."

Makoto really hoped he wasn't still watching her, otherwise, he would have caught her bristle from his words. Even though it pained her, she moved to the trash and dumped the batter. Without any ceremonial flare. It was no big deal, the guy paid for all this. At least, she had to assume that while not knowing at all how much this lesson went for. But for some reason, trashing his attempt, his work, made her a little sad.

She shook it off, getting another pack of softened butter and tossing it into his bowl. A flick of her wrist and she had it beaten the butter to death before shutting it off a few seconds later. "You should beat your butter for a few seconds before you add the sugar. See how it's white now?" He was back over her shoulder, nodding and she had to force her voice out around the lump in her throat. "That's called aerating, it means there's air in the butter and it's 'fluffed'..."

"Fluffed huh?" She swallowed the thickness down her throat but still nodded as an answer. "So you're a master at 'fluffing'?" The smirk he wore made her think she was missing something, staring at him blankly until he laughed. Hearty and deep, the back of her neck was starting to sweat. "Sorry. Really bad, dirty joke."

A joke? And she missed it? Great, like she wasn't enough of a loser in this guy's eyes. Rich, young, handsome, and funny? While she still had her hairnet on. _Someone kill me now, please. I need a Youma or something._

Stepping away from him, she let him get back to work. Finishing off the last of her cupcake order, she watched him without shame. She was his teacher, wasn't she? He declared himself finished and stepped back for her to inspect. Dipping her finger in this time, she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Perfect."

"Really? In your professional opinion?"

She shrugged, "I'd eat it."

"But would you love it?"

Damn, who was this girl? She had to be one super uptight bitch to turn down a homemade cake from a guy as sweet as this one. Probably someone rich like him. That made sense, sticking to his own 'kind'.

That thought made her a little sadder; reminded just how out of this guy's league she was. So she grabbed the red food dye instead of mulling over things anymore. "It needs to be red. Then I'll love it."

Makoto handed over the red dye to her student and he took it only to get it all over his hands while opening it. It wasn't a big deal, she had it on her hands just from handling it. Her fingers were almost always a strange color from making bright icings. But she just couldn't pull her eyes away from his red hands. Even as he poured the blood-colored batter into his prepared pans and moved towards the oven. It wasn't until he finished and grabbed her hands as well that she woke up. It was abrupt, feeling whiplash from pulling her attention from the floor to their joined hands so quickly.

"Look at that? We match." He was rubbing her fingers with his, either to take the color off or add more from his dyed skin. It made her mouth go dry and force her eyes elsewhere. Too bad that 'elsewhere' was to his eyes, staring right back at her. "Why haven't you asked me what my name is?"

Because she didn't want to know… did she? At this point, she was pretty sure it was all pointless, she was crushing hard on her student. Knowing his name or not would change nothing. "What.. what's your name?"

He still held her hands captive, dropping one to half-bow over it. "Nefukichi."

Going the rest of the way, he pressed his lips to her skin. Her cheeks matched her fingers, bright crimson. Then he hovered over her, looking down as if comparing the color on their hands to the color on her cheeks. As carefully as possible, she pulled from his hold and stepped back, going for the safety of her cupcakes. "You should… make the icing now."

She pretended to be busy while he creamed his cream cheese. After she pulled his cakes from the oven and put them in the cooler, Makoto rushed out to 'check on the floor'. Only to nearly swallow her tongue to see Minako practically sitting at Kubodera Akira's table. It took several breaths to calm herself, stepping back into the kitchen after watching for far longer than polite as the two conversed. She couldn't see either of their faces, for all she knew Minako was quietly berating the guy while he silently seethed. But neither of them was known for being quiet so she had to relax.

"Everything okay?"

Makoto took another breath too Fast and choked, Nefukichi leaning on his arm to loom over her. When she stood straight, so did he and she instantly regretted it. How many men were out there that were taller than her? Not many and one of the few stood before her now. It made her stomach twist to the point of uncomfortable.

"I finished the cake. Will you try it?"

Again, she nodded, unable to speak. Then followed behind him as he led her to his creation. Pulling out a tasting fork, she took the tiniest of bites, something he could hide with more icing. It was pretty good. Not perfect. And, God help her, she didn't want to tell him that. Not because she worried about his feelings. No, that would be the nice thing to do. She didn't want to tell him because deep down, she wanted his crush to reject him.

In her defense, any girl that would turn a guy down for something so petty as a less than perfect but still delicious cake wasn't worth Nefukichi's time. So she forced a bright smile on her face and aimed it at him. "It's perfect."

He sighed heavily. "Good. Thank you."

Nefukichi was removing his apron and slowly making for the door, leaving his project behind. "Would you like a box for this?" He froze, staring right at her and slowly moving his head to say 'yes'. Being careful, Makoto packaged up his cake and handed it over. His fingers brushed hers and she nearly dropped it. "I can… dress it up? Make the box like a present for your crush?"

He tilted his head to one side at her, confused. Then shook his head at her, "no I'm not giving this one. I want to make it all by myself to give her."

"That's… that's really sweet." Makoto managed, swallowing her whimper.

The grin he wore made her heart flip flop as it sunk into her belly. Makoto found herself following him out, all the way to the front door of the shop. "Thank you again, Makoto."

"How did you…"

"I hear things." He smirked, then removed his baseball cap.

As his long, chestnut-colored waves fell free from his hat, Makoto's lungs seized. She knew exactly how she knew Nefukichi. He was Nephrite.

oOo

She didn't get it, but here she was, sitting on a bleacher between Usagi and Rei. The three of them made no sense at this event. Especially Usagi, who folded into Makoto every time a loud motor raced by. But Rei had insisted they come with her, so now they sat, watching a bunch of adults flying by on little motor bikes. Dirt bikes.

Rei was watching more intently than what Makoto thought was normal. Maybe the pyro was taking up a new hobby?

It was loud, which was why she had her phone on vibrate. It had been a few days since Nefukichi's lesson and she had called Ami right away. But the bluenette was busy these days, catching up on the life we missed while dead, so she was still waiting to hear back. Which was why she jumped when her phone finally buzzed in her pocket, pulling free of Usagi's hold and racing for a quieter spot.

"Ami?!"

"Where are you?"

"Don't ask."

She sighed gently into the phone. Ami was tired. "What did you need, Makoto-chan?"

Looking around, worried for some reason that someone would hear her, Makoto covered her mouth and the receiver as she spoke. "Do you think it's possible… that the Shitennou were reborn?"

"Wh… what do you mean?"

Makoto squeezed the bridge of her nose. She was tired too. "I mean… we were all reborn right? A few times now. Is it possible they were reborn as well?"

Ami was silent, thinking it over or researching, Makoto wasn't sure without being able to see her. It only made her palms start to itch. "I think they _were_ reborn, actually."

Fear overwhelmed her, blooming in her spine and crawling upwards quick. "What?!"

"I'm not sure when it happened but I believe they were reborn with us one of the times Usagi brought us back."

"You… you're not sure when?" Ami was silent and this time, Makoto knew why. "You've been thinking about this. How long?"

"Only a few days."

"You saw one of them, didn't you?"

"Yes," Ami answered honestly.

The breath she took in shook the whole way to her lungs. "I saw one too. I met Nephrite."

"Did he recognize you?"

Makoto had been thinking that over since he took his hat off. Did Nefukichi recognize her? Know who she was? Was he just messing with her the whole time? It was hard to believe but she wouldn't put it past him; considering. "I don't know. Do you think they're… evil?"

"I can't say for sure but I really don't think so."

"Then… what should we do?"

Ami was silent again, thinking. Now she took a shaky breath and Makoto held hers in anticipation. "I guess we should consider ourselves lucky. Considering the task we have set upon us."

She meant the love potion they were trying to make and Makoto found herself softly sobbing at the thought. "I don't think I can do that, Ami. I don't think I can... love him again. Besides, he's in love with someone else. He told me that much already."

"Well…" the girl genius paused, "no one can make you fall in love, Mako. And no one can stop you from it either. This is the one thing I have learned in all our years as Senshi. Destiny is inevitable."

Makoto was still reeling from her phone call. So much, she didn't even blink, returning and finding Usagi sitting alone. She swayed a little in her seat, trying to comfort herself. The Usagi Makoto used to know would have chased after her or Rei, wherever the Miko went. Instead, she sat by herself in comfortable silence. It was eerie.

And it only angered Makoto.

Falling heavily to her seat, she ignored the small gasp from the blonde and stared at her hard. "You did it, didn't you?" The gentle smile on Usagi's face as she tilted her head to the side in confusion nearly endeared Makoto to her as usual, but she was too focused. "You brought them back! How did you do it?"

Understanding spread across Usagi's face and a hard lump formed in Makoto's chest. "When the cauldron was open. I brought them back with everyone else inside. They were never supposed to die just like you and the Senshi…"

"Yes, they were! They sided with Beryl! Their deaths were punishment for their betrayal!"

A few eyes turned to the two of them, looking freaked out and confused. Makoto glared back and they flicked back to the show, ignoring the two of them as hard as they could now. "Are you saying that Mamo should have died as well?"

"What? No! Of course, I'm not…"

"Because he betrayed us too. Betrayed me."

Makoto really didn't like where this conversation was going. It felt… wrong. "Mamoru loves you more than anything. Always has. Even when he was lost in the dark, he tried to bring you with him so you could be together. And he has more than made up for his mistakes…"

"Then… don't the Shitennou deserve the same? The chance to make up for their wrongs?"

Usagi's big cerulean eyes stared up at Makoto in wonder. While Makoto found it impossible to argue with her logic. "If that's true then why are you pushing Mamoru away instead of letting him make up for his wrongs?"

Their staring contest lasted a few more seconds before the blonde turned away and shrugged. "He didn't do anything wrong. I just need some time."

This was the same kind of answer Usagi had been giving for a while now whenever the subject was brought up. If Usagi never admitted Mamoru doing wrong, then how could she ever forgive him? How could any of them get her to move on? The distance Usagi put between her and Mamoru was affecting them all. In fact, this was the most time Usagi had spent with any of them in a long time.

It wasn't just Mamoru Usagi needed to forgive.

Makoto felt the tears in her eyes but was interrupted from any other thoughts or feelings, Rei suddenly returning and pulling on both of them to get up. "Let's go."

"Huh?"

"I want to leave, let's go."

Rei was flushed and she matched the ruby bandana that was tied around her head. She didn't have that on when they met up, where did it come from?

oOo

As soon as she arrived, Makoto dragged Minako into the back cooler and shut the door. Minako was rubbing her bare arms and pacing in the frost-covered space. "What the heck, Mako?"

"We need to talk."

"And you couldn't call me or something? Set up a meeting somewhere with flowers and sunshine instead of in a COOLER? You gonna wack me or something?"

Mako had considered a phone call but this was a face to face conversation. And she needed time to think all of it over too. "This is serious and it couldn't wait any longer. I had a chat with Usagi yesterday…"

"Did you get her to spill about her split? I gotta say, I'm really starting to get worried about those two…"

"She brought the Shitennou back."

Makoto was expecting shock, tears, and screaming. Except, Minako was calm to the point of creepy. "I know."

"...You know?"

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Minako!"

Minako frowned and pushed open the heavy door to escape. "It's not a big deal, is it?"

"It is a huge deal!"

"It's a good thing," when Makoto's frown remained, Minako smirked, "think how easy it will be to make that potion now?"

Makoto huffed sadly, "oh yeah, forget all the emotional trauma."

"Makoto," another server entered the kitchen, interrupting any further conversation on the subject, "there's someone at the counter asking for you."

Minako followed her out but split when they caught sight of who was waiting. Minako made sure to give her a shove in his direction, clearly recognizing Nefukichi as Makoto had. No one seemed to be as concerned about this as she was. That bothered her more than the reincarnated man she now stood in front of, the counter between them.

"Nefukichi-san, welcome back. How can I help you?"

He smiled (gorgeous) and held up a small box. It was the same one she had put his cake in three days ago but the cake inside lacked the bite mark she left in it from her tasting. "What's this?"

Nefukichi released a puff of air that sounded as though he was nervous or tense. "It's a cake. Red velvet. Your favorite."

Cautiously taking the box, she tried and failed not to touch his hands. And then tried and failed again to not enjoy the sensation of his tight, warm skin. "I don't understand?"

"I made it for you." She shook her head, still not clear. "It took eight tries but I got it perfect."

"Oh," she said instinctually, "this is one of your rejects?"

Now he was confused. "No, this is the one I strived to make. The perfect one. For you." Her pounding heart and painful breaths were trying to distract her, confuse her. Because Nefukichi wasn't giving her this cake. He wasn't giving his crush this cake. "I've been coming here for almost a year and you never noticed me. You were always in the back, so how could you. But the first time I saw you I found myself coming back here just to catch sight of you again. I've… I've never felt like this for anyone before and I… I really like it. I really like you."

"You don't even know me," she whispered as it was the best she could do.

"I know more than you think. More now that I got to spend the afternoon with you." He leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek then spoke against her skin in a whisper. "And if you let me, I'll learn more and more about you with time spent."

And that was it, he didn't try or ask for more, leaving the cake in her hands and the ball in her court.


	3. Rei and the Ruby Bandana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by MasterRay-5, nebelflecke, and darkenedhrt101. Sending you guys good vibes cause I know you're all going through tough times. Love you guys.

* * *

**Rei and the Ruby Bandana**

It was weird. Back at the shrine, her home, sweeping the steps, Rei felt nothing but weird about it. It wasn't long ago that she was dead. Really and truly dead. It was different than the times before, she was dead for far longer than a few hours. As a Miko, she had always had a deeper perception of things than the others. Life, death, and everything in between; Rei had felt she understood it all far more than even Ami did.

But now, she was no longer sure about any of it.

Was she really supposed to be alive right now? They had seen the future, one that they were in. If she went by that alone then, sure, she was supposed to be here (breathing and… sweeping currently). That said, Rei never saw herself in the future. She was told Sailor Mars was there, helping to keep Crystal Tokyo safe. She had also met thousands of other Guardians and even the next Sailor Moon. How did she know the Sailor Mars of Crystal Tokyo was her?

The fire had been silent and she _hated_ when it did that. It made her feel like an impatient teenager all over again. It was so freaking annoying!

The broom handle creaked in her hands; she was holding it so tight, it was close to snapping. Ever since they returned to the land of the living, she felt tense and on edge. Rei wasn't sure she was supposed to be here and worried what the repercussions would be for her and her friends. And part of her wondered if the rift between Mamoru and Usagi was those repercussions already at play.

Which brought her to her newest mission: the love potion. The outcomes of it were pretty much black and white. Either it didn't work and blew up in their faces, killing them all again; it did work and Usagi moved on to another man the future was ripped to pieces; or it did work and Mamoru and Usagi got back together, fixing whatever rift they had created in the time-space continuum with their mistakes. This was all a Pluto thing; why didn't she say anything before she took off?! Rei barely understood the mathematics of time and space. Really, she only understood half of it, knowing time as a fixed place that she could sometimes get a read from. That was it!

Mamoru-san might have some answers but he had thrown himself into school hard after he returned. Rei had a feeling that had everything to do with Usagi needing 'space'.

Before he took off for American, Mamoru had _finally_ relaxed! And they all knew, it was Usagi that got him that way, calming him down with her fun and laid back ways and the couple's set future. Even Mamoru seemed to feel the future was no longer set. But time never was.

Usagi had changed too, no longer soft and fun. She was forcing her smiles and Rei didn't know what to think anymore. Or what to do. The potion had to work. The only problem was, how the hell did they make it?!

She had been up for the challenge from the start. Or rather, doing something rather than nothing. But now that it was out there and their task before them, Rei was unsure.

And scared.

The others were so eager to fall in love but she wasn't. There was yet to be any proof for her that love was anything more than a disaster. For a while, Usagi and Mamoru were her proof otherwise. But now? All that love had done was sacrifice itself over and over again for itself. And now it was broken and torn, leaving two husks in its wake.

No, she didn't want to be another victim of love at all. It had destroyed her family, her father devastated by her mother's death and now gone from their lives because of it; her past life's love the end of the world, literally, nearly happening twice; and now her future leaders were a mess because of it.

Rei would just have to find another way to help create the potion.

Thoughts of how the 'beat the system' were racing through her head. So she nearly fell over when a human body _ran_ past her. Or at least, she thought it was human. But as she watched on in a confused stupor, the 'human' actually walked up a wall. Technically, he bounced and climbed up it but it was still fluid. The only time Rei had seen someone (or thing) do that, they were far from human.

Taking her broom with her, Rei chased the shadow of the creature as it ran along the roof of the temple. The fancy footwork it did had it sticking to the clay shingles as if they weren't slick with wet leaves. Then it bounded across the gap in buildings, flying like a bird and landing with only a small amount of struggle on the other side.

_Yeah, no way this thing was human._

With it decidedly not human, Rei didn't hesitate to throw her broom at it. It spun like the propeller of a helicopter, knocking and twisting around the creature's feet. An OUF and a scream and the creature slid down the roof and to the ground below.

Guilt and concern bloomed in her stomach when it didn't get up right away. But she picked up her broom as a weapon again while clutching her henshin in her pocket while she approached. It still hadn't moved, poking it with the broom handle did nothing either. It did groan so it was alive. And breathing. The creature looked human but it wouldn't be the first time the enemy pulled that trick.

The body began to move and she jumped back. Rei's henshin was now out of her pocket and ready as the monster rolled to its back and sat up. It removed the baseball cap from its head, revealing shiny, golden locks that were shaggy and a little wild. Made a little wilder when he started shifting quickly and frantically, pulling at what looked like a small camera on his chest. After he looked it over, he sighed in relief and then turned around. Looking right at Rei.

It was the bright, shining color of his eyes. That's what made her breath catch in her throat. Because she hadn't seen eyes like that since…

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" He was getting to his feet now and Rei felt frozen, her henshin still in her hand and out for all to see. "Don't mace me!"

The man shouted and held up his hands by his head in defense. His eyes danced to her henshin and it took her a minute to clear her head enough to figure out what he was thinking. Shoving the red, pen-shaped item back in her pocket, she found her anger and irritation again, crossing her arms over her racing heart. "I should mace you! You're trespassing!"

"Trespassing? This is a temple, isn't it? Open to the public?"

"Yeah, to pray! Not to… whatever the hell you were just doing!"

He took a step closer, his eyes starting to dance over her and make her sweat. "It was Parkour and harmless."

She huffed loudly in an agitated manner, hoping to hide the small squeak that came out when he took another step closer to her. "Tell that to the roof. Those shingles are over a hundred years old and not made to be stepped on!"

"They didn't seem to mind…"

"I mind!"

"And you are?"

He was standing inches from her now, his hands still up next to his face as if she was the threat. With her broom out of her hold and her henshin deep in her pocket, she didn't feel like much of one. The grin the man wore still shook her deep to her core; the deja vu overwhelming her. So she shook when she gestured to herself, noting how his eyes followed her silent command and looked her over. It made her regret asking him to look at her.

"I'm the Miko of this temple. Who the hell are you?!"

He chuckled and her heart skipped a few beats, taking her breath with it. "Masuo. Jun Masuo. You can call me Jun if you want?" He was searching her face for something and then chuckled again, but this time it sounded sad. "You don't know me?"

Swallowing the thick fear in her throat, Rei forced herself to remain calm. At least, on the outside. "Should I?"

Rei hated how weak her voice sounded. Internally giving her brain a bitch slap and screaming 'get it together!' helped a little, her breathing regulating. But then Jun ran a hand through his messy locks. "She doesn't know Parkour so I guess it makes sense she doesn't know me."

This was just a coincidence. A man that was gorgeous and her type, of course, she would compare him to the only love she'd ever known. But he wasn't Jadeite. It wasn't possible. Unless he was evil again; brought back from the dead by a wicked force?

As he shifted his weight, pulling the camera off the collar of his t-shirt and causing it to lift and show a little bit of his toned tummy, Rei struggled to find the evil in his body. His very, very nice body.

There was one way to know why he was here. "Do you know me?" She asked, watching his every move to catch the lie.

His eyes and face flicked from his camera to her, looking her dead in the face. Roaming over, he looked hard at her once again and she pinched her forearm to keep herself still. "No, I'm afraid I don't." Jun was telling the truth and yet, Rei felt disappointed by that. "But… I'd like to." Yet to take their eyes off each other, she watched the small blush spread on his cheeks. It paled in comparison to the one she felt blooming on her face. "Sorry, that was lame, wasn't it?"

Jun wasn't lying about knowing her or wanting to know her. He was lying about thinking his line was lame; even though it kinda was. "Yeah, it was really bad."

He laughed fully and her knees almost gave out. All the symptoms she used to have around Jadeite were now coming from Jun. And it was all made worse when he inched even closer, holding up his tiny camera. "Here, take a look."

She had to lean in to see and she was pretty sure, that was his plan. Focusing as much of her attention as she could on the small screen, she watched as the scenery danced around. It was the temple but at an angle, she'd never really seen before. Was he upon the tory gate? The steps were below him, spanning out and downward. Then he turned and it was the whole temple before him.

Including Rei.

Unaware and lost in thought, she barely swept as she contemplated her existence. "Someone has the world on their shoulders?"

Glancing from the screen, Jun was softly smiling down at her, watching her instead of the camera. "I have a lot going on right now…" She whispered.

"I get that."

Jun didn't press and it only made her chest tighten. Because she wanted him to ask. Rei wanted to spill all to this stranger and have him tell her it was all going to be okay. That he was here for her.

All of that from just a few minutes of strange conversation? Something was wrong with her, Usagi didn't get her right when she put her back together from the cauldron.

The screen flashed and Rei looked back at it, Jun was on the move now. On top of the temple, she got a look at just how beautiful the view was, how beautiful the temple was. "I thought we could… work together? Bring you guys some warm bodies. I've thought this place was so amazing for a while now but I don't see many people coming here. To me, that's a shame."

Jun was looking off into the distance now, taking in the general splendor that was the temple she had grown up in. Sometimes, she forgot just how lucky she was, growing up in such a beautiful place. Had it been anywhere else and she might have struggled more with her gifts. Here, she had been protected and cared for. It brought a tear to her eyes at the thought, the love she had just for a place overwhelming.

"Hey, I didn't mean it was a bad thing."

Jun wrapped an arm around her shoulders at the sight of her tears. She quickly brushed them away but did nothing to his touch. It burned in a satisfying way; making her want to curl into him even more and set fire to her sadness and doubt. To reignite the fire in her soul.

A few heartbeats and he dropped his touch. She swallowed the whimper that threatened and took a much-needed step back. This was, after all, a stranger. And the only reason she felt anything for him was due to him reminding her heart of Jadeite. She needed to be more careful.

"So you do what exactly? Run around and film yourself? Then what?"

Rei watched his golden strands dance as he shook his head at her, grinning broadly back at her. "You really don't know who I am?"

"Is that such a big deal?"

He shrugged. "Just makes me question myself more. I put the videos up online. I have… a decent following of people that like to watch my work." Jun was being modest, she could tell. His grin dropped though, staring at her so hard, it felt like he was looking through her. "But… seriously I think I do know you."

Spinning hard and fast, Rei practically raced for her broom and away from Jun. "Not possible."

"I'm not kidding, you're really familiar to me…"

"Really? You're hitting on a Miko? That's low, Jun."

She froze, getting her broom back in her hands and letting her mouth run away from her. Rei never intended to say his name at all or be so familiar with him. Her heart was in her throat as she slowly turned to face him. And her knees tried to buckle when she found him, smiling softly back at her.

"I like it when you call me that. A lot." He stepped towards her, not hesitating to get close again. "And I'm not going to insult you with a lie; cause I am hitting on you."

Ducking her head, Rei kept herself from being in the intense hold of his crystal blue eyes. They burned the top of her head though, her mind and heart racing. This was bad. She didn't want to feel like this for anyone ever again. In the end, love was just a joke. A joke that left you so broken, it wasn't worth the risk at all. This wasn't what she was supposed to be doing with her time….

_Wait._

Mina had given them a mission… and that mission was to help Usagi. Jun seemed to like her and she was attracted to him. Wasn't that enough? He wasn't Jadeite, Rei was sure that he wasn't as it was impossible and no one could ever replace Jad for her. But Jun reminded her so much of him… maybe she could fake it? Use what the universe had sent her to her advantage and get her item of love from this idiot?!

Lifting her head quickly, she smiled up at him and that seemed to surprise him. "Hino. But you can call me Rei."

The shock left his face and he gave her that knee melting smile again. "Nice to meet you, Rei."

Her heart quivered but she ignored it, focusing on the mission. "I like it when you call me that."

"Yeah?"

He was smirking, looming over her. So she pushed up on her toes slowly, watching as the distance shrunk away and his mouth came closer and closer. Rei was just about to seal the deal and their mouths together when he stepped back so suddenly, she stumbled. Confused and hurt, she watched him back away like she was now on fire.

"It was uh… really nice to meet you, Rei. I uh... I should uh… probably go though…"

Now she was mad, crossing her arms over her chest but not to hide anything. No, she wanted her pissed mood to be well known and understood. "Yeah, you should. You're trespassing."

She was right: love was stupid anyway. A waste of time. As was Jun, a confusing and selfish man. Turning on her heel, she couldn't care less what happened to him at this point. If he wasn't gone soon though, she was calling the cops.

oOo

Rei didn't know how to feel about the large mass of people that gathered and moved around the temple. It was great to have so many visitors on a random day of the week. But that was just it, it was the middle of the week and they weren't having an event or anything. It was so unexpected, Rei kept waiting for it to turn out to be a mistake!

_Why the heck were all these people here?_

"Oh look! There it is, that was in the video!" Some woman exclaimed.

Rei took a look at the spot the woman pointed to. It was the same roof she had knocked Jun off of a few days ago. He had a camera on him and said something about posting it… and that he had a small following…

_All these people were here because of Jun?!_

It was the only thing that made sense but she wanted to be sure. Gently tapping the closest shoulder, Rei looked for recognition on the person's face. "Hi, I'm the Miko of this temple…"

"Ooooooh look, a real Miko! I haven't seen one since I was a kid!" A man shouted somewhere behind her.

The next hour was spent taking photos with strangers. She hadn't had to do that in years, since she stopped performing at festivals. When she first met Usagi and became a Guardian.

It was around that time she met Jadeite in this life. The memory of his flame dangerously close to her skin made her shiver and probably mess up the photo she stood in. The others didn't notice so she skidded away, hoping for some peace for a few minutes.

"Psst… Miko, over here!"

She cringed, finding a quiet spot away from the crowd only to have another person want her attention. This was what her job was really. Not so much the photos but guiding others to prayer? Each person Rei took a photo with today stopped to say a prayer. And she wasn't done, slowly turning to the voice that called her now. It was chuckling at her obvious annoyance even though she was trying like hell to hide it.

The man stood in the dark and still wore a hat, sunglasses, and hood over his head. The hoodie unzipped, Rei could see the thin t-shirt and ripped jeans he wore with ease. None of it was any indication as to who he was, but she still knew. Because her bones shifted and her heart quaked at the sight of Jun a few inches from her.

As she slowly closed the distance between them, Rei repeated in her head " _He's not Jad, he's not Jad, he's not Jad…"_ It did nothing for her when she stood before his smirking face. "What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

He chuckled softly as if still trying to hide. "Guess my disguise isn't fooling you? Not sure it's possible to, though, with you being _all-knowing_."

Rei's heart did a little dance with that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jun reached over and gave her kosode a small tug. "Aren't Miko's supposed to be wise and unshakable?"

Funny, she felt pretty shook up right now. Being this close to Jun had an effect on her that Rei really didn't care for. So she made sure to distance them a little, taking a step back that was small enough not to give notice but large enough to make breathing easier. None of it answered her bigger question.

"Why are you hiding? Afraid I'll call the cops?"

Jun's jaw dropped but he picked it up quickly. "I'm afraid of getting mobbed! Didn't you notice the influx of people here?"

"Yeah. So?"

Again, Jun looked shocked. He had to shake his head to get rid of it this time. "You think they're here out of coincidence?"

Of course, she did. If they were here because of the video, Rei would have been recognized. "Are you seriously taking credit for this?"

"Yeah?" He said with a scoff. "I posted the video yesterday and it had a ton of hits. These people are here to see the place I was at last. It happens every time. I don't usually come out to the place I hit so soon but I wanted to see you…"

"If this is from that video then how come none of them recognized me? Pretty sure they would remember the Miko that knocked you off the roof?"

He smirked again and Rei looked away to protect herself. Jun took it as an opportunity to get close again, whispering. "I got the impression, you wouldn't want to be 'known' like that? That you're a private person? Or at least wouldn't want to be a flash in the pan; the woman that knocked me off the roof would have interest for a minute but not long."

Did Jun cut her out of the video to protect her? All these people were here at the shrine because he trampled on their roof? Did people not have better use of their time? At least it got the shrine some offerings, the Ema was nearly full. "Thank you… I guess. I'm not really sure why you would go through so much trouble…"

"I told you, I like the shrine. It deserves some attention."

Jun's eyes searched her face as he spoke as if looking for the reaction his words would give her. It made Rei wonder if there was more to what he said than she realized. "So… you came here to see me? What did you want?"

The rejection he had given her last time still stung and she let it show without care. Flashing him a glare of indignation and dared him to try and get close again. He took the dare, stepping up to loom over her. "Can't I just see you? Want the pleasure of your conversation?"

Her frown dropped for a moment, deja vu threatening to knock her over. But Rei regained herself and turned quickly on her heel from him. "I have no time for you today. As you can see, the temple is flush with patrons. And they are far more important than you and your pleasures."

Rei heard his chuckle grow in the distance as she left him behind in the shadows. And she cursed herself for feeling even a little bit disappointed that he didn't follow or chase her. Jadeite would have chased her. He wouldn't have stopped until she begged him to hold her.

A growl released from her lips; pissed at herself and the tear that fell. Wiping it away angrily; she stomped a foot at herself and caused a few eyes to look her way in confusion and concern. Forcing a neutral look on her face, Rei pushed further into the mass of people, letting them swallow her up again.

oOo

"There's a message for you, Rei."

Gramps said it so nonchalantly, almost annoyed. The temple's landline wasn't meant for personal calls but Gramps talked on it all the time to his 'girlfriends'. Rolling her eyes at her 'guardian' she picked up the paper that he had scribbled on and choked on her breath.

_Rei I left tickets for you for my event tomorrow. Bring friends. Jun Masuo._

After that, it was an address and that was it. Taking the paper with her, Rei raced to her room. While freaking out (heart racing, palms sweating, head spinning, can't catch your breath kind of freak out) she stripped off her robes until she was in nothing more than the clothes she wore underneath: tank and cloth shorts. Ridding herself of the heavy and thick layers helped only a little, her brain spinning out in her head. This had to be a trap. Because Jun showed little interest in her; why else would he invite her somewhere?

No, he didn't know who she was. Rei was sure of that.

Still shaking, she grabbed up and typed her message in her cell, sending it to two individuals. If Jun was Jadeite and he was looking for a fight; she wanted Mako there. And if he wasn't, she would see it on Usagi's face for sure. The blonde could never keep secrets and if Usagi saw Jun for who he was then the girl was sure to blab.

Plus, both of them were blue these days so they would agree easily. Just a little coercing.

And Rei wasn't taking no for an answer, tossing her phone to the side to refuse any texts or calls refuting her offer.

oOo

This was not what she was expecting. Jun said he did something called Parkour so Rei expected the _event_ to be a bunch of grown-ass men and women running around on top of stuff. Instead, she was surrounded by the deafening roar of small motors as they pushed their bikes up and over tall hills.

Usa and Mako looked confused but said nothing. What was there to say? Everyone had helmets on! At this rate, Rei wouldn't even know who Jun was. Not in the crowd of racers as they sped past and flew into the air.

Suddenly, Mako got to her feet and walked out of sight. Great, now she definitely wouldn't get confirmation.

One of the bikers pulled up in front of the crowd. It was thick with bodies and they all got ten times louder at the sight of the red racer so close. They all got to their feet when he started to spin, going round and round in a tight circle that spat dust over the crowd. What there was to be so damn happy about, Rei didn't know. Because now they were all dirty.

"You should go see him," Usagi said softly, so soft Rei almost missed it. "He clearly wants your attention."

Usagi was pointing at the show-off, who had stopped and appeared to be staring in her direction. But how could she or Usagi tell that? He had a helmet on! There was no way to see any part of his head or face and the rest of the padded gear he wore made it hard to tell for sure it even was a 'he'!

But Usagi knew, giving her a small push and a smile. It was tiny but more than Usagi had given in a while. When Usagi smiled like that, it was really hard to say no. This was partly why Rei found herself standing and making her way through the crowd. The racer following slowly along (the stands and a fence between them) was another reason why she was now following the red bike.

There was an opening in the fence but a man covering the hole. Rei was about to turn around when the mystery racer jogged up and got the guy to stand down. By the time she stood before the red jumpsuited man, Rei wasn't shocked to see Jun when he removed the helmet. "Glad you could make it."

Sweat had his golden locks pressed to his forehead and his cheeks were flushed from the heat. But his blue eyes twinkled at her and all Rei could do was breathe and give him a nod.

Taking her hand, Jun dragged her deeper into the background. Others milled around in various colors and almost all had oil smeared on them. Some had more than others and everyone was sweating. And running around in a tisy; it had Rei pressing up against Jun just to stay out of the way and not get mowed down. She could barely hear him chuckle over the revving engines and shouts.

They were still in the fray when he stopped next to another bike. It was red like the other one but not a dirt bike. It was a real motorcycle like the one Mamoru-san drove. And he held out a helmet. "Oh no, I'm not getting on that thing!"

Jun actually looked offended and confused. "Why not?!"

Holding up a hand, she started counting off. "I don't know you, you could crash and kill me. I don't know any of these other drivers here, they could crash into you and kill me. And most of all, I don't want my hair looking like yours."

His jaw dropped but the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. It made his eyes glitter all the more. Jun also ran a hand through his hair as if trying to hastily fix it. "I don't think I've ever had a girl complain about my hair or possibly killing them."

A stab to her heart, Rei turned on her heel with his mention of 'others' and tried to get far, far away. "Then go ask one of them if they want a ride, I'm hot and tired."

"Oh come on," he grabbed her arm and spun her back around, "don't be like that, I asked you I didn't ask them. They all asked me and I said no." Rei fought the smile off her face but Jun somehow knew it was there. "Feel better?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"If I promise to treat you like the precious item that you are and go really slow, will you go for a ride with me?"

She considered it, honestly and truly. And came to only one conclusion. "Alright. But only if I can drive."

Now sitting at the front, Jun quickly went over the basics. Really, she had expected her demand to get her turned down right away; giving her an out. But Jun had been a little less than eager to meet her request and was now walking her through how to drive a motorcycle.

_Probably a bad time to admit I don't even know how to drive a car…._

"And that's everything but I'll help you the whole time, okay?" He stopped, reaching around the back of his neck and then leaning over her to reach around the back of hers. "This will keep your hair out of your face…"

"Wait, what about the helmet?"

Jun was already wrapped around her; so close there was no way he missed the hitch in her throat or the higher pitch her voice took. She could smell the sweat on his skin, it gave him a spicy-sweet scent. A scent that was undoubtedly Jadeite's scent. No matter how many lives she lived, Rei would never forget the smell of her soul mate's skin when he sweated. And now it was filling her nose once again she was wrapped up deep in nostalgia and had to swallow her sobs. It was a mixture of thankfulness and regret as Jun was too close to see her face as she tried to get a hold of herself but also too close for her to see his face as well.

"We'll be going slow. And you'll need to be able to hear me."

There was a smile on his face, she could hear it. And then see it, Jun pulling back from his spot next to her ear to look her in the eyes. Rei forced her breath out this time, refusing to let this man make her lungs stop working. So wrapped up in his happy eyes and face, she nearly fell back off the bike when he reached down and tugged on her. But he was just pulling up whatever he tied around her to fit around her head, pushing her black fray and whisps out of her face for good.

"And it's lucky." He said, tapping the top of her head where the item now sat around it.

Rei thought Jun wrapped around her front was bad; it was nothing compared to him wrapped around behind her. His hands covered hers on the handlebars and his breath was in her ear again; hot puffs traveling down her neck and spine. As he told her moments ago, he started the bike for them and gave the hand she had on the brake a tap. She slowly released her hold. Then he tapped the other hand on the accelerator.

She really tried to squeeze it slowly, really. But it still jerked forward when she did, causing Jun to sway back and her to release it completely. Jun's sunny laugh billowed out behind her while she felt her cheeks start to melt.

With great care, she released the brake when Jun tapped and then was even more careful when she squeezed the gas. They inched forward until Jun pulled his legs up and placed them behind hers on the footrests. Rei's heart was racing already and now it was flying. The only time she ever experienced this kind of adrenaline was when she was Mars. And even then; it didn't feel this… free.

She didn't even realize she was going so fast until Jun started tapping on her hand that held down the accelerator. Guess she was going too fast for the stunt man. At least without helmets.

The world was still whizzing by for a long time after she slacked off the gas. Jun was holding her tightly; another thing she missed while flying. Taking over, Jun steered them back to the workshop. Caged in by his arms; Rei sat ideal, watching his hands and forearms before her. Several eyes were on them when they pulled into the shade. Most looked amused. Only a few looked irritated but she was taking up their track for silly things.

Jun got off first, offering her his hand to help her off. When he didn't release it, threading their fingers together instead; Rei got bold again. Tipping up on her toes, she aimed her lips for his mouth. His eyes were wild and bright, a pink hew spreading across his cheeks that made the glow. Rei's cheeks matched but then burned red when he turned his head at the last second, causing her to kiss his cheek instead.

Embarrassed didn't even begin to cover it, wrenching her hand free from his and turning to run as far and as fast as she could. "Rei wait!"

She didn't, hoping to make it past the 'bouncer' at the gate. Jun wouldn't follow her past that guy. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. Jun caught her hand again; the same hand he held that was still burning from his touch.

"Wait, Rei, please."

"Why? So you can mess with me some more?!"

This time when she yanked on her hand, he didn't give it back to her; holding tight in an unyielding clutch. "I'm not… I'm not messing with you. I like you."

"Funny, doesn't seem like you do to me!"

"I do, Rei! I do; a lot."

"Well, I don't like you!"

She'd drag him if she had to but she was getting away from him. Makoto would get this jerk off of her. "Why are you in _such_ a _hurry_?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to be far from you!"

He yanked her back and stopped the chase. "That's not what I mean. Are you dying?" Rei's mouth popped open, shocked and confused as she shook her head 'no', "moving out of the country? Engaged?"

"No!"

"Then why are you in such a hurry? Why are you trying to rush this relationship?!"

He was distracted. By her mouth and his question. So when she pulled this time, she got her hand back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You keep trying to kiss me and you barely even know me."

Rei shrugged. "Maybe that's who I am; you don't know me either. Maybe I like to kiss random guys to get rid of them?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't think you kiss guys without a good reason and I don't think you're trying to get rid of me."

She didn't like this; how he looked right through her. It made her heart tremble and her lungs feel flimsy. And worst of all, it made her eyes burn with tears. "What difference does it make what I'm rushing? If you're not interested in me then just say so…"

"I _am_ interested…"

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Rei pushed him back and made a run for it. If Jun was following her he was too late; Makoto and Usagi were in her sights now. She still took a quick look behind her, feeling her heart crack when Jun wasn't behind her or anywhere near. After all this after all their lives; her soulmate just wanted to play with her feelings. That was her punishment for coming back to this world. For being alive. She would never be with the man she loved; the one that had always helped her to feel free.

Rushing up to the pair, Rei didn't give them a choice as she pulled them up from their seats. "Let's go."

"Huh?"

"I want to leave, let's go." This was now the last place she ever wanted to be; anywhere near Jun.

Usagi and Makoto didn't question it but Mako did eye her neck curiously. Rei hadn't even noticed the weight still around her neck, Jun's 'lucky' bandana still tied around it.


	4. Glowing Marks for Ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The studying material at the beginning of this is cited at the bottom of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to MastrRay-5, Nebelflecke, and DarkenedHrt101 for betaing this for me. I'm so appreciative that you were all about to read over this for me especially with all you guys have going on in your lives. Prayers and thoughts sent out to you all. 

* * *

**Red Marks for Ami**

_The self-concept is thought to have three primary aspects:_

_The cognitive self_

_The affective self_

_The executive self_

_The affective and executive selves are also known as the felt and active selves respectively, as they refer to the emotional and behavioral components of the self-concept. Self-knowledge is linked to the cognitive self in that its motives guide our search to gain greater clarity and assurance that our own self-concept is an accurate representation of our true self;_ _for this reason, the cognitive self is also referred to as the known self. The cognitive self is made up of everything we know (or think we know about ourselves). This implies physiological properties such as hair color, race, and height, etc.; and psychological properties like beliefs, values, and dislikes to name but a few._

Ami skimmed down a few more paragraphs, quickly memorizing all she read with her big, talented brain.

_By the time children are in grade school, they have learned that they are unique individuals, and they can think about and analyze their own behavior. They also begin to show awareness of the social situation—they understand that other people are looking at and judging them the same way that they are looking at and judging others._

She took a break from ethics and moved on to Language, starting with German. The practice questions were pretty simplistic but she would need to be able to write the same answers in German, English, French, Chinese, and Korean. And her Korean was rusty.

"Guten tag…" Ami's neck creaked, looking up quickly to the dangerously close voice, "was tust du?"

He was a stranger; never had she ever seen or spoken to the guy before but she felt no fear or even annoyance from the interruption. "I'm studying."

"Oh, you're Japanese?"

The guy spoke German well but Japanese better. "So are you."

"Yeah, but with you writing in German and the blue hair…"

"Lot's of Japanese men and women have similar hair colors." She argued, not sure why.

He shrugged and folded his arms on the table between them for a makeshift pillow. "So, what are you studying for?"

Given the books around her and the subjects they covered, Ami felt it was obvious. "College entrance exams."

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Aren't you a bit late?"

"Yes, but I," she hesitated, oddly close to being too frank with this stranger, "I have extenuating circumstances."

"Oooooo, extenuating circumstances? Sounds painful."

"It was." Or rather it wasn't because she died. Getting her 'heart' plucked out did sting a bit. And the stranger wasn't leaving even with their strange conversation clearly over. "I'm sorry but, as you can see, I'm very busy…"

"Oh, don't mind me."

But she did mind. His face disappeared after that so she missed taking a good look at him. Now he had it buried in his arms. His long, blond hair was tied at the nape of his neck; causing the strands to stick out in all directions from its length and waves. If she took a guess, she would say his hair was only shoulder length but with it tied back, it was hard to tell for sure.

And it was hardly her concern, focusing back on her work. The man shifted and suddenly sat up; taking off the long-sleeved shirt he wore. It stripped him down to an undershirt and the bright white made his lightly tanned skin stand out more. As well as the nicely toned shape of his arms and chest. He spared Ami a glance and a wink before hiding in his arms again.

As if on cue, a pair of cops walked by. They looked at her and the man across from her but nothing more as they continued. It was strange to see cops in the library. Not that they didn't study; Japanese Police were very strict and determined. But they didn't come in in uniform. These cops weren't there to study; they were looking for someone.

Ducking into a library to hide from your crimes was just… well it was pretty clever. And it had her examining the man across from her even more. Especially when his head popped back up with the cops gone.

He said nothing, picking up the book Ami had selected on World History. "So… what is it you want to be when you grow up?"

Ignoring the slight jab this stranger made at her; insinuating she was a child that still needed to grow up, Ami looked at her German while answering him. "A Doctor."

"Oh? Feeling lucky?"

That one she couldn't ignore, meeting his grin with a grimace. At least he had the decency to drop his smile when she glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I uh… I meant… because of the scandal? Tokyo Medical University was found to have manipulated test scores in 2018? The computerized system automatically deducted points for being female or even a male re-taking the exam. With it 'fixed' the pass ration for women increased 20.2 percent, making women succeed men in passing by 0.4 percent. Not much of an advantage…"

"I would have passed without the advantage," Ami said as cooly as possible and returned to her work.

He was silent, passing the time looking over her books as she finished with them and placed them to the side. The moment of silence passed though.

"I'm Zerif, by the way." He held out his hand expectantly while she hesitated to take it. When she did, she got a small shock to her palm. But that was just the cheap carpet. "And your name?"

He was holding her hostage, her palm pressed to his by the tight but gentle pressing from his fingers. His skin was soft and warm, only making Ami more self-conscious about the calluses on her hand. "Mizuno."

The small huff he released told Ami he was on to her and still didn't let go of her hand either. "Alright, _Mizuno-san_. Clearly, you don't feel comfortable with me, so I'll go. I wish you luck on your exams." He released her and stood; a resulting ping to her heart that had Ami feeling restless and anxious. "Look… you're very smart and clever. I have no doubts you'll do well on your exam. Try not to study too hard; you'll miss out on life."

"Frankly, Zerif, you don't know enough about me to say any of those things honestly."

He tilted his head at her, backing away from her and the table. "I don't? Huh. That's odd." Zerif smirked and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving her his back. "See you around, Mizuno-san."

Ami tried to get back to work but lacked the ability to focus. Zerif had fully and completely messed up her head and he had only been around for a few minutes. When the same cops circled back, looking at her again and all around, Ami gave up and packed. She was just about to leave when she noticed a shirt laying on the floor underneath the table. Thinking of absolutely nothing (like she was in a trance) she picked it up and took it with her.

It was late, the sun starting to set. A glance at her watch told Ami it was a quarter past seven. With her mother working the late shift lately, she at least knew no one was waiting for her at home.

Zerif's shirt was still in her grasp and she unconsciously lifted it and gave it a long whiff. It smelled like the same scent that had wafted her way as she sat across from him, confirming what she already knew. It was Zerif's. And with the smell in her nose, lungs, and brain, her mind instantly went to the face of the strange man she'd just met. But in her head, the image of him seemed to change.

Now, his green eyes glowed with mischief and glee as he spoke to her. They had roamed her face the entire exchange and she barely looked at them. However, her mind's eyes focus keenly on them. As well as the one strand of loose hair that he had flicked behind his ear many times (a small silver stud in both ears) while they spoke. His appearance had been almost as odd as the cops', making Ami suspicious.

But more than that was the ache in her chest at the mere thought of him.

 _This is ridiculous._ Ami thought, shoving Zerif's shirt into her backpack and changing her course for the arcade. She would just have to go to central for some answers.

oOo

It took Central's computers two days to run the DNA off of Zerif's shirt but Ami found she wasn't even surprised at the results. It had been a shock at first, of course, but then reason set in and took its place.

The Shitennou had been reincarnated.

With the many times, she and the other Guardians had been brought back to life, it was no question of the validity of that possibility. "Ami? What are you doing here?"

The voice caught her off guard, finding Luna perched halfway down the stairs and watching Ami. "I was just doing…" She couldn't lie, she had been looking up a boy on what was supposed to be computers used for official work only. Just because it turned into Senshi business didn't mean what Ami had done was right. "I was looking up a person of interest. My personal interest. Which was wrong I know but I couldn't get them out of my head."

"That's rare for you, Ami, letting your personal feelings get in the way of business," Luna added with concern.

"Yes," she turned and clicked on the file she had created for Zerif, "and this is why."

Luna hopped down and looked closely. Her paw reached out and manipulated the controls to look closer still. Then she sighed and sat down heavily. "Oh, Usagi-chan."

"I have a feeling Mamoru-san is involved in this as well. How else would she have gotten to their souls?"

"But," Luna looked back at Ami with a sad look, "she's not even speaking to Mamoru-san at the moment."

"Doesn't matter. If she asked he would do it without question. And keep in mind, they were his guard. For all we know, he asked her. Maybe that caused the rift? Bringing back men that terrorized and tortured us in both lives? Usagi is forgiving but it has to come at a cost sometimes."

Luna shook her head at her. "That's not Usagi-chan. She never regrets and she always forgives. This rift… it's something else."

With the conversation turned and little either could do with the information of the reborn Shitennou, Ami turned to the feline completely. "What do you think it's about?"

Even though Luna shook her head, there was knowledge in her eyes.

"It's not just Mamoru-san, Luna, she's distanced herself from all of us." When Luna remained silent, Ami knew she had struck a nerve. "I suppose Artemis told you about our plan?"

"The love potion?"

"What do you think about it?" Ami asked.

Luna scrunched her nose in thought and twitched her whiskers in agitation. "I think it is a silly plan. But with all of you involved I feel it won't fail. The Senshi never fail."

"We have failed so many times…"

"And each time you got back up!" Luna screeched.

Ami smiled but it lacked any warmth. "With Usagi's help. It's always her that holds out a hand to pull us off the floor. Maybe she's finally gotten tired of that…"

"Not Usagi-chan," Luna said with so much conviction, Ami almost believed it. "She would never get tired of loving all of us."

Now Ami was the silent, thoughtful one, considering Luna's words. Not once had she doubted Usagi's love for them; that wasn't what was going on. It was more likely that Usagi was scared to love them anything else. How many times had she watched all of them die? Too many to count. Or rather, more times than Ami cared to relive.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying for your entrance exams? They're the end of this week!"

Luna brought the genius out of her thoughts and she quickly glanced at her watch. The library would be opening soon. "Yes. I'll talk to you later, Luna."

oOo

Ami's favorite table for studying was taken by the time she reached the library. So she headed for the stacks and dropped her bag. It was either her table or the books, that was how she worked. So she would stick with the books, brushing her fingers along their spines. The thick, expensive, reference books all had beautiful gold lettering etched into them. She could feel them as she ran her touch along each one. The really old books (ones worn with age and hard to tell what their titles were) were nice and soft like a good leather couch. More than all of that, it was the smell too. The scent strictly 'books' from the processed and printed paper that was pressed between cardboard and fabric. They created dust that only books could and that created the smell. Picking one up that she actually needed, Ami let the weight of it pull her down for a moment (just enjoying the pressure of all the knowledge that dwelled inside) press on her hands and pull on her shoulders.

"You're making me wish I was a book, Mizuno-san."

The racing her heart did had nothing to do with him sneaking up on her. Very few things made Ami sweat like this or made her heart pound. Being in the middle of a battle and not having an answer on how to stop the monster, getting a grade lower than one hundred percent (which only happened once when she first became a Senshi), the book she needs finally being in stock, and now this man. She would have to add him to the list because now, standing in the dimly lit stacks surrounded by great words, Ami had none in her head. Never had she ever been speechless like this.

Zerif's smirk wasn't helping. Or the way he leaned against the bookshelf, his arms crossed over his chest. He had his hair down today, the strands just brushing his shoulders with dark gold waves. And he somehow managed to make his green eyes twinkle without any luminary assistance. She really hoped she was keeping all her feelings off her face but she was new at this; the first time in her life she was this attracted to a man.

And she wasn't sure how much of that was learning who he was.

Pushing off the shelf, he stalked closer, looming over her when he came to a stop. "And it's not the first time you've made me feel like that." Now her heart raced in worry. Did Zerif remember their first life together? "The other day these books held your attention far more than I could ever hope to. But then again, I think I like the way you're staring at me right now."

With that, she flicked her head down to their feet and kept them there. "What are you doing here, Zerif-san?"

"It's a public Library. I have every right to be here without just cause." Ami shifted her weight with a retort on her lips but was stopped from all other thoughts when Zerif pressed his finger to the tip of her jaw just under her chin. He had her looking up at him again in a heartbeat. "What if I said, I was here looking for you?"

"I'd say you were lying." She spat out without thought.

A lazy smile stretched across his face but challenge danced in his eyes. "You haven't been here. The last two days. Where were you? I thought you had exams to study for?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ami let the lie slip out of her mouth with relative ease. "I had other things to take care of. A problem to solve."

"And did you solve it?"

She shook her head as much as she could while it was still in Zerif's hold. "Not really. I only gained more information, not a solution."

"Isn't that a solution in itself?"

There was no doubt that Zerif was a smart man. Zoisite had been as well. That didn't mean that they were the same person; only that they were similar. Ami didn't really remember how Zoisite made her _feel_ (save for when he was dark and trying to kill her) but Zerif had her heart ready to race out the door as he leaned in closer to her face and mouth.

"The problem wasn't me, was it? Because I have a very easy solution to that for both of us."

His emerald eyes danced around; between her eyes, cheeks, and mouth. She was a slave to his torture; even the vibration of her phone in her pocket couldn't break her away from the force that was Zerif and his eyes. But Zoisite had always made her a bit reckless. It was why (she rationalized) Ami didn't shove him off and away when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. The world spun as he spun them, switching places with Zerif's help. Voices stood out behind her because they were louder than they should be and agitated. She turned to look, seeing two tall and broad men walk by. They were searching for someone and Zerif grabbed her hard to turn her back to him.

Ami was far from a fool, looking at Zerif's feet now that she understood just what was going on. Because this man, this reincarnation, was just like the one she used to know. A trouble maker. The only difference was he had no problem using her to escape. But she had a problem with it; a big one.

His hold slacked and she pushed herself away from him. Ami was gentle so she didn't cause alarm; the last thing she wanted was Zerif hanging around her with false attempts to 'make things right'. But she still couldn't look at him, keeping her eyes on his feet. "You should go, Zerif-san."

He didn't move and Ami refused to look at his face. She couldn't handle whatever face he was making and feared getting caught in his eyes again. "Why?"

"Because this is a place for peace and education. Not for your stunts and misbehavior."

Zerif chuckled but Ami still refused to give him her eyes. "Those guys? They were a couple of pricks that deserved it. Picking on younger kids and stealing their money?"

Every part of her wanted to believe him but the real truth of the matter was; she didn't have time for this. Ami had already wasted enough time on this and sure she was supposed to be looking for a way to help Usagi but this wasn't it. She was sure of it.

"I have a lot of work to do…"

He was silent for a moment but still unmoving. "When is your exam?"

"Friday," she wasn't sure why she was being so candid but with the date encroaching, she had to help it should Zerif the seriousness of her situation, "so you can understand my need to be working instead of…"

"Where's the test?"

As much as she hated herself, letting him trick her into looking at him, Ami couldn't stop herself from pulling her eyes from the floor and getting caught in Zerif's green gems. "Why?!"

"Just tell me."

He didn't give more than that and it was clear he wouldn't. Ami wrapped her arms around her chest to shelter herself but she still felt the bubbling of words in her throat as they rose out of her. "Sentā Risāchi."

Zerif was searching her face as if she might lie. And that he might catch it. But (unfortunately) she was telling the truth. "I wish you luck, Mizuno-san."

He brushed past her, getting closer than he needed to and ignoring the space that was left for him to get around her to the exit. Ami had a feeling it was intentional; all so he could brush her shoulder with his. Why did it matter when and where she was taking her test? What did any of it matter? Ami was angry and she really didn't know why. But as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw the name of the person whose call she'd missed, she found herself getting even angrier at the particular blonde.

So she called her back.

In the middle of the library when she was supposed to be studying for her makeup college exam (the one that she was lucky to get as were the many others that Galaxia 'killed') and here she was, talking on her phone. Ami realized the crazy idiocy that was her actions but she just couldn't stop herself.

"Ami-chan! What are you doing today? Rei wants Mako and me to go to some dirt bike thing with her and I was wondering if you wanted to…."

"I know what you did, Usagi," Ami growled softly. Cutting Usagi off. "And I don't appreciate my life being messed with like this."

Usagi was silent which was very unlike her. Normally, she would be begging for forgiveness or fanning ignorance. But instead, she took a steady breath and answered Ami in a manner that had her reeling hours later. "It was never fair when their lives were taken from them twice. And as much as I truly believe you deserve to have that love in your life, Ami, I didn't do it for you. I did what was right. Just like when I brought you and the others back. I did what I thought was right and there's nothing you or anyone else can say to change my mind about it. And it's done."

Hours had passed and she still hadn't opened a book. Now at her table, her mind was a million miles away. Destiny, fate, right, and wrong. Who decided it and why? Was it her fate to be alive? The Shitennou? What did any of it mean? Regardless of the answer, it made her exam feel small and insignificant. And impossible to focus on.

Gathering what of herself she could, Ami left the library for anywhere else. She needed a distraction. All week she had been dodging calls; Usagi's was far from the first. So she started to make them up starting with the one that had called her the most: Mako.

"Ami?!"

There was loud rumbling in the background of Mako's call that had Ami concerned. "Where are you?"

"Don't ask," Mako answered with a warning. The memory of Usagi talking about going somewhere was buzzing in Ami's brain but she hadn't been listening. Not really.

"What did you need, Makoto-chan?"

There was a small pause and Ami felt fatigue in her bones. The last few days had really been too much for her. "Do you think it's possible… that the Shitennou were reborn?"

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"I mean… we were all reborn right? A few times now. Is it possible they were reborn as well?"

She had been sitting in a library when she met Zerif and had thought little about it. But what were the chances? To not only have him reborn but to meet so organically? And one had met Makoto as well it would seem; otherwise she wouldn't have asked. "I think they _were_ reborn, actually."

"What?!"

There was fear in Makoto's voice, what with the last time the Shitennou reborn to kill them. But at least this time, Ami was sure that wasn't the case. "I'm not sure when it happened but I believe they were reborn with us one of the times Usagi brought us back."

"You… you're not sure when? You've been thinking about this. How long?"

"Only a few days," Ami answered honestly.

"You saw one of them, didn't you?"

There was no point in hiding it, so she didn't. "Yes."

"I saw one too. I met Nephrite."

It was just as Ami suspected. The Shitennou were alive and coming for them. "Did he recognize you?"

"I don't know. Do you think they're… evil?"

Zerif seemed mischievous for sure but not evil. That didn't mean they were all the same. And it wasn't as if Usagi thought that through when she brought them back. What parts of their souls had been tainted? There was no way to know for sure; only time would tell. "I can't say for sure but I really don't think so."

"Then… what should we do?"

It was the same question Ami had been wondering all day. What should they do? There wasn't much they could do, she supposed. "I guess we should consider ourselves lucky. Considering the task we have set upon us."

Makoto didn't sound happy about the idea when Ami really thought she would be. But Ami wasn't overjoyed with the prospect either. "I don't think I can do that, Ami. I don't think I can... love him again. Besides, he's in love with someone else. He told me that much already."

Ami felt pain in her chest for her friend. Her soul mate was in love with someone else? If it was possible, it would be painful for anyone. "Well…" she paused, thinking it over for the millionth time that day, "no one can make you fall in love, Mako. And no one can stop you from it either. This is the one thing I have learned in all our years as Senshi. Destiny is inevitable."

They quietly said goodbye after that. Probably because Ami's words were echoing in both their heads. If there was one person she could talk to about all this, it was Minako.

oOo

One thing Ami knew for sure from Makoto's call, she wasn't at work. But Minako was. She was sitting at a table with someone. A man that looked several years older than them. Clearly, a customer while Minako was supposed to be serving. It was looking like Minako wasn't going to be keeping this job for very long if she kept slacking off like this.

Minako's eyes landed on Ami and the smile she had drooped to a frown. "Ami? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

She didn't give the man Minako sat with a single glance, grabbing the blonde by the arm as soon as she rose from her seat. "We need to talk."

Without another word, the two of them made for the back of the small cafe. It wasn't until they were as alone as they could get without leaving the place completely that Minako dared to ask, "What's wrong?".

"The Shitennou have returned. They're wandering around, bumping into each of us, and I'm pretty sure you're next."

"What?!"

"I know it all sounds far-fetched but I've already met Zoisite and Makoto has met Nephrite…"

"Are you serious? This is GREAT!" The outburst was confusing and that was putting it lightly, looking at the blonde in a manner that was fitting. Because Minako was acting crazy. "How else are we going to make that potion?!"

Minako (for once) had a point. "You say that as if the love between us and them is assured? They're different people, Minako."

"Are they?" She asked genuinely. "We've been reborn many times and we're the same people. Minor differences sure but not enough to change how someone would feel about us."

"We were royalty the last time they loved us. And they were knights. There are a lot of differences this time."

But a lot of things were the same. Like Zerif's devilish good looks and mischievous tendencies.

"Well, at least they're a chance for us. In many ways. We may not fall in love again but we would still get closure. Even you can agree with me on that one, Ami. That we never got any kind of closure in this life or the last with them. This is our chance to really be happy. Just like Usagi; this potion is to help her find closure so she can move on and be happy. With or without her soulmate. And it's the same for us."

Minako was so sure and Ami didn't have a word to say against her logic. That was the thing about Minako, when she was right it was impenetrable. Her logic was infallible.

oOo

The man circling took her exam ticket and looked over her ID. It was a strange thought, tricking the system by sending someone else in your place? Ami would never trust anyone enough to take her fate in their hands like that.

With the Procter satisfied and leaving her alone, Ami turned off her phone and started setting up. Her pencils before her and sharpened to perfection, she pulled out her note cards to go over a few more things before the exam started.

She was halfway through with the test due to start in a few more minutes, when a person sat noisily next to her. Their loud and hastily movements, of course, caught her attention and she soon found herself caught in sticky green orbs.

"Zerif?" She said at a whisper that had nothing to do with trying to be quiet. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only person taking this exam." He stated plainly, setting a single red pencil at the top of his desk. "I missed my chance to take this exam too. So I thought, 'what the heck' and here I am!"

"Everyone! Eyes to the front, the exam has begun!"

A thick packet was slapped to Ami's desk and she took one last glance at Zerif before pushing him from her mind. Or rather, she tried to. She couldn't seem to stop herself from glancing his way. Part in curiosity but also in concern. She'd studied and prepared for the College Entrance Exam for years. Luckily, since she died and missed the chance to keep up with her studies for a while. The past several weeks had been a refresher to her brain. Something that (even with all her preparation) she desperately needed before today.

Zerif would struggle, he hadn't studied at all. Had he? That's what Ami thought but every time she glanced over at him and his work, he showed no signs of struggle. Neither did she but she had worked hard to be able to breeze through this exam.

Ami couldn't really place why but the longer the test went on and Zerif continued to keep up with her, the more agitated she became.

Hours passed, her back aching but they were almost done. Zerif sat back and relaxed around the forty-minute warning. While Ami had to push to the very end; getting her last equations written and answered just as the time ran out.

Groans and moans were heard all around. Ami could feel Zerif's eyes and smirk on her but she couldn't stand to look at him Not now. She was too… pissed. Gathering her things as quickly as she could; she knew it was pointless because Zerif only had himself and his stupid red pencil. There was hope that he wouldn't follow her but with the grin, he flashed her way fading while she scrambled out of her seat, Ami was pretty sure he was going to come for her after his own curiosity if nothing more.

"Ami-chan." Really, it was the fact that he knew and called her by her first name that got her to stop, swiveling to him with what (she was sure) was her meanest face possible. "What's wrong?"

"Did you even study?" She spat out without thought but she was too irrational to think clearly.

He chuckled softly. "Is that really what you want to ask me? Not how I know your name?"

"You read it off my test," Ami responded cooly. It was the obvious answer and his grin proved it for her. "Did you just get out of bed today and decide that you would take this exam? Why? To mess with me?!"

"Yes." She nearly hit the floor with his honesty but instead turned to leave. Only to have him come around and get between her and her path. "Please leave me alone."

"Is that really what you want, Ami-chan? I didn't come here to mess with you; I came to be with you."

Her head shook without permission but it was really how she felt. "What does that even mean?"

Zerif stepped up to her and loomed; his shadow covered her while his eyes seemed to glow with the sunlight behind him. "It means that I can't stop thinking about you, Ami. Ever since I saw you, surrounded by those books and a world away with your thoughts… I came here because I want to be with you. During the test and on. I'm sure I passed, it wasn't that difficult…"

"Not that difficult?! Do you have any clue how long I've been preparing for that exam? And you just show up…"

"So? What difference does that make? How hard I worked or not?" He spat back.

Getting up on her toes, Ami squared up with her reincarnated soulmate. "Because there is someone else out there that worked all their lives. Strived and struggled all so they could go to college. And you just decided to take it for your own selfish reasons, taking away their chance at the life they wanted."

Zerif didn't back away in the slightest; even as her cheeks began to burn from being so close. And his eyes danced on hers during and after she said her peace. "If it was meant to be; if they were supposed to go to college, then me taking this exam today won't change that. But if it's my destiny to go and be by your side then that's not my fault."

"Ha!" He looked shocked at her outburst and so was she. "What do you know about destiny?"

His hand was in her hair; when did he start touching her? Zerif was cupping her cheek even with her fight face still on. "I could have gone anywhere that day or gone to any table but I went to yours. Tell me that's not fate?"

She couldn't because she knew who he was and who they were together. Who they were supposed to be…

Zerif's lips brushed hers and her breath caught in her throat. When she made no movements at all (frozen to her spot before him) he shifted his weight and crushed his mouth to hers. The world was gently swaying around her and her hands found their way to his shoulders. The short strands of his golden hair ticked the back of her hands while he twisted his head back and forth to reach every inch of her lips. He had her head in his hands, holding her poised to his kiss. But as soon as she pushed the smallest bit on his broad chest, he pulled away.

She was still in his hold; his fingers laced in her hair while his palms pressed into her cheeks. And his eyes searched. Always searching. Just like Zoisite. Either it was general curiosity or there was something about Ami that he never got the answer to because it never stopped.

"Why are you not scared?" He asked after a beat with his eyes still watching her. Zerif at least read her confusion because he continued. "I tell you I want to be with you, a stranger, and that I think it's our destiny. Why aren't you freaking the hell out?"

Gently, she pulled at his wrists and he slowly removed his hands from her. "Are you?"

"Yeah! I'm freaking out a lot!" He said with a chuckle, thrusting a hand into his hair to push it back while resting the other on his hip. "I don't really believe in fate or destiny but I can't explain it any other way. It's like… I have no choice or something."

And there it was, the truth. He had no choice in the matter. "If you did, you wouldn't be here with me. Would you?"

It wasn't a question she expected an answer to. Ami already had the answer anyway. At least, she had part of it. They were tied to each other with no way out and no way of knowing what was real and what was fate. "Of course I would."

His answer got her to whimper. It was unexpected; more than his kiss had been. Ami's lips still burned from the contact and her heart still raced. Since he sat down next to her; sat in front of her days ago. Since their eyes locked on one another centuries ago in their other life. She found herself mesmerized by the emerald eyes he had, busy watching the glossy, golden bangs that rested on his brow above them and missing how he now held her hand. And he had put something in it.

"For the next half of the exam." She looked down and found the red pencil he'd been using during the test. "My lucky pencil. It's all yours. I have a pretty good feeling I don't need the luck; not for this anyway."

He stepped up to her again, brushing her bangs away to place a peck on her forehead. Then he smiled, shoved his hands in his pockets, and left, whistling a carefree tune. Ami was pretty sure that she didn't get closure. No, that was not what that was. This was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doherty, M. J. (2009). Theory of mind: How children understand others' thoughts and feelings. New York, NY: Psychology Press.


	5. Minako's Cardinal Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's dear Minako's chapter! The instigator gets her turn now. Things are wrapped up in the next chapter but I hope you can see how this one works with the others to answer a few more questions!
> 
> Thank you to my betas, you're my favorites.

* * *

**Minako's Cardinal Letter**

The people Minako passed all gave her strange looks (probably because she was skipping) but it was hard to contain her overwhelming joy these days. Especially today.

It was the start of her new life! So technically her new life started a few weeks ago when Usagi brought them all back to life. But now she was truly starting her life. She was starting her job today.

The glamorous life she dreamed of was on its way… even if a bit on the slow side since her job was waitressing. But so many of the 'greats' had waitressing on their resumes! Minako was sure; she was on her way to greatness. Of course, she was happy and excited about it!

The cafe was small but warm and Minako was sure that had everything to do with the head baker. Makoto was why this place was as popular as it was and nothing anyone could say would change her mind about that. The tiny tables and chairs littered the dining area as well as a few (fake) plants. It really wasn't anything special. But in another hour the place would be packed with people and orders. Everyone would have their hands full but Minako was ready for the challenge.

"Moshi, Moshi!" Makoto cringed and then glared at her, making Minako extremely confused. "What's wrong, Mako-chan?"

"What's wrong? Come on Minako! You dropped a bomb on us last night!"

And this was why Minako had been hesitant about the potion, not because it was impossible. She knew this would be the other's reaction so she giggled in response to Makoto's frustration. "Was it really that big of a deal? You just have to keep an open mind and heart, that's all."

Makoto distracted herself with work. "What are you wearing?"

She double-checked; it wouldn't be out of character for her to forget and wear something inappropriate. But no, she had on exactly what she was told to wear. Jeans and a shirt were hard to screw up. "My uniform?"

"You can't wear your hair down like that."

"Why not?" She asked her heart already in her shoes with disappointment.

"Because you'll get it in the food! You really want chocolate and coffee in your 'prized locks'?"

She cringed because Makoto was right. Even though it was her signature hairstyle and she had spent thirty minutes getting it perfectly glossy, food in her hair would be bad. As would be hair in the food. Minako didn't want to lose this job, especially over something trivial that could have easily been avoided.

So she pulled on the oppressive apron, grabbed a pen out of the front pocket, and twisted her hair up off her back and shoulders. The pen held it all in place for now but she didn't have anything else to use. "There? Better?"

Makoto snorted at her attempts but at least she was smiling now. "Better…"

She skipped back to the front, eager to meet the others while they opened together. "Hi, I'm Minako!"

Smiling as brightly as she could, the others let smiles and smirks sneak onto their faces as well. One girl held out her hand after pulling a chair off the top of a table to rest on the floor. "Nanomi."

"I'm Tayoun." A boy said, suddenly at her side with his hand out.

"Watch out for this one," another girl with bright red hair said as she leaned into Minako's side, "be careful of all the busboys. They steal tips.."

"I do not!" Tayoun cried, offended.

"...and hearts. Trust me, I know."

"And you are?" Minako asked politely.

Then the girl straightened and held her hand up in the air near her face like a frozen wave. "Izayoi. It'll be the four of us out here today so try to keep up."

All Minako could do was nod. If she got behind or screwed anything up, these guys would suffer too when they had to pick up her slack. Her first task was to sweep, something she was still doing when the first several customers walked in. None of them sat at one of her assigned tables and the way they talked with Nanomi and Izayoi, Minako had to assume they were regulars. Meaning their seating was intentional.

Now she was just waiting. A few people had sat in her section and Minako had quickly and efficiently seen to their needs (if she did say so herself). Another man walked in, tall and intimidating. Minako was still looking him over in the dim cafe lighting when her attention was dragged elsewhere. Makoto was waving like a madwoman and whispering rather loudly. Others noticed besides her but it was pretty clear Makoto wanted Minako's attention.

It wasn't as if she was doing anything; even the newcomer didn't sit in her section. So she quickly made it to Makoto's side before the new body she had given out. "What's up?"

Turning both of them so their backs were to the crowd, Makoto whispered harshly and quickly. "See the guy that just walked in?"

Minako turned to look but Makoto stopped her by actually grabbing her head and forcibly turning it back to the front. She ignored the rudeness of it because it was Makoto and the baker appeared to be more stressed than usual for some reason. "The old brooding guy?"

"He's not old!"

She hadn't gotten that great of a look at him but she did see the white locks he was sporting. Even with it in a 'hip' man-bun, he still looked aged. "He looks old."

"That's just… look, his name is Kubodera Akira…"

Her breath caught in her throat with her excitement. Forcing it out caused her words to spill from her mouth, rushed. "Wait… the _writer_?!"

Makoto was shushing her but the damage had been done. "Yes, the writer. Now listen. DO NOT BOTHER HIM! He is _very_ particular and if you mess with any of his… flow he'll blow up and it's just bad."

Now she was extra curious and a little bit peeved at the man for how he was already making Makoto nervous. "Why would you want someone like that coming here then?"

"Business is business. And ours doubled when he started coming here. He keeps to himself, writes the whole time, and leaves a big tip. But one of the waitresses got his order wrong a few months ago. I'd never heard him say a word before and I heard all even while I was out back taking out the trash. I comped his food and promised it would never happen again so just… you know what, let someone else handle him?"

Hands-on her hips, Minako challenged her friend. "Are you saying I can't handle him?"

"Yes."

The lack of hesitation mixed with her honest answer hurt Minako a bit. "Makoto!"

"You're new! And sweet and bright, he'll hate you trust me. Just stay away from him. Please?"

It had been a while since she had been around a celebrity like this but Minako knew better than to compare her experience with the Star Lights and a writer like Kubodera Akira. Forget the obvious age difference, she was never allowed around the Lights when they were working on their writing and this guy wrote ALL the time! And the Lights would lock themselves up when they were writing, why was this guy out in public doing it? It didn't make sense to her. But Makoto knew the guy far better than Minako did and the business, she would trust Makoto over others as usual.

"Okay, Mako. I'll stay away from him."

"Thank you."

Makoto disappeared in the back so Minako went back to work, carefully milling around the room to check on her guests. The difference between her and the other servers was, her smile wasn't fake. Hard not to smile when you are given a second chance at life; literally. No matter what happened in this life, Minako would always think back to how she once no longer existed, and then she did.

Tayoun was nowhere in sight and one of her tables was left empty and covered with dirty dishes and trash. She only had a few tables today so every one of them counted and she couldn't wait. Piled precariously (with her tip already in her front pocket) Minako was focused on the small and heavy stack of dishes she needed to get to the back in one piece. Or rather, the same pieces they were currently in.

"Excuse me," both hands on her stack, she turned quickly to the voice and found a tall, handsome, young man standing a respectable distance from her and watching her, "but I'm looking for the kitchen."

She just pointed, overwhelmed with strange deja vu. He smiled and her mouth went dry. There was something about the guy and it made Minako feel weird. He gave her a nod and left and the strange feelings left with him. It was enough to make her wonder about him but not enough to make her feel worried or scared. It was brief and fleeting. She kept an ear out for Makoto in distress about once five minutes passed and nothing changed (other than her getting all her dishes to the washer without issue and she did a little jig) so Minako let it go.

Another table was empty and not clean so Minako went for it, not paying attention to her path in the slightest only that it was the most convenient. A hand popped out into the aisle to stop her and she had to jump back to keep from getting slapped in the belly by it. "Could you get me a refill please?"

The hand retreated and Minako's eyes followed it as it picked up the empty mug on the table. Now there was a mug blocking her path. She followed it back up the arm and caught a glimpse of Akito-san's white hair before flicking her attention around the room for Izayoi. "I can get your waitress…"

"Why can't you do it? You're not busy are you?"

There was a hint of irritation in his tone. It mixed seamlessly with the taunting he was giving her and it all made her belly twist with uncomfortable fear. She promised Makoto to stay away from the guy but wouldn't it be worse if she got on his bad side?

Making up her mind as quickly as she could, Minako took the mug and left for the coffee pot. She hoped he wanted regular black coffee because that was what she was giving him. And he hadn't said otherwise nor had he bothered to look up at her from his scattered pages of intelligible scribbling. She also took in his plate. It held a half-eaten white bean Anpan. And there wasn't a single sugar packet open and empty on his table so he drank black coffee with an Anpan? How boring.

Her table was still dirty so Minako returned to her task. "Thank you."

He was still looking at his papers instead of her. Minako knew she had promised Makoto but there was only so much a person could take. "If you're so thankful then do me the kindness of looking me in the eyes when you say it."

Akito-san froze, pen in mid-sentence, and then dropped it to the table. It reminded Minako of the saying "you could hear a pen drop" but she was pretty sure that wasn't quite right. Still, the sound of Akito-san's pen as it hit the table was oddly loud. It only made the turn of his head seem more dramatic as he looked up at her. Minako's mouth went dry again, just as it had with that guy looking for Makoto. But worse because her heart was strangling her as it stuck deep in her throat. As his steel-blue eyes met hers, Minako regretted saying anything. She should have just taken the 'thanks' and moved on.

Makoto was right, Minako couldn't handle this guy.

It was as if her soul was on fire and the longer he held her with his gaze the more she turned to ash. Finally, he cleared his throat and returned to his work, freeing her from his hold. "Don't you have work to do? Instead of harassing customers?"

Forget that he was the one that called her over and was rude. Whatever she felt for the man was washed away and Minako rushed to the table that was now clean. She quickly collected her tips off the top and spared Izayoi a glance, because she was glaring at Minako hard. Luckily Makoto wasn't out to see her break her promise.

Because now Minako never backed down from a challenge and Kubodera Akito was a big one.

oOo

"This isn't fair!" Izayoi cried.

It was a strange sight to see since Izayoi had come off as strong and confident to Minako from the start. But here she was breaking down over something on Minako's second day of work? It painted a whole new picture of the woman to her. "What's wrong?"

Nanomi was petting their superior while Izayoi was close to tears. "Akito-san is back."

"So? Doesn't he come here often?" Minako wondered.

"Yes, but usually once or twice bi-weekly. He never comes in two days in a row!" Izayoi cried some more.

"Do you not want to serve him? He gets the same thing right?"

The two of them looked at Minako like she was stupid. She wasn't, she was new and they needed to explain. "Sure, he orders the same thing. But it has to be perfect or he sends it back. If he sends it back more than once, he gets angry. It's very stressful for all the staff."

Was any money really worth this?

"You were lucky, he probably took pity on you yesterday because you're new. But even his coffee has to be a certain temperature or he gets pissed." Izayoi shook her head as she spoke only to go pale. "Oh god, look! My hair is falling out from the stress!"

Minako left with that, she had her own tables to worry about. Her section was fuller than it had been yesterday so she had far more important things than the jerk that wasn't in her problem.

She put on a smile that was real, happy to see the couple she had met yesterday when the woman gently placed a hand on her wrist. "Minako-chan, could you bring him something different? I'm tired of him eating the same thing day after day!"

The woman pointed to the man across from her (her boyfriend as Minako learned yesterday) who smiled sheepishly back up at Minako. "Sure thing!"

Yesterday, the man had Melon bread and milk tea with brown sugar. So she knew he liked sweet things in the morning. Instead, she grabbed one of Makoto's amazing Shio daifuku and green tea with Fleo from Morocco. A small jar of honey for his tea and she left the couple satisfied. Only to be stopped by another table that had just sat while she was serving.

"Excuse me, Minako-chan, but could you suggest something for me too?"

The guy (who was new to her but the guy with him was in yesterday) nodded as well in silent agreement. "Sure!"

By the end of the day, Minako was only taking a few orders from customers that were new to her. For the rest she brought them what she thought they would like. And each time, she was right. It was a strange calling but Minako had to assume it was a mixture of her understanding and paying attention to people.

Morning had passed and it was now noon. Taking her break, Minako found an exasperated Izayoi looking off into the dining room.

"I don't get it!" She moaned.

Minako came to her side to look at what Izayoi was watching in irritation. And she wasn't surprised to find it was Akito-san still at the same table working. Minako just didn't understand Izayoi's reaction.

"He never stays for more than two hours. Why is he still here?"

"Maybe he has a crush on you?" Nanomi offered Izayoi.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and Minako found herself filled with relief oddly. "No. He's been coming here too long for that. And he barely says a word to me, not even thank you."

Minako choked on the iced tea she was sipping and Nanomi was at her side now, trying to help her breathe. He may not have looked at her when he said it but Akito-san _had_ thanked her. He had said more. What else did he say? Nothing notable. But Izayoi made it sound as if the guy was mute!

Nanomi peered around the corner and into the dining room. "He's gone now."

"Oh thank God." Izayoi sighed.

And for some reason, Minako was disappointed.

oOo

It was now day four that Akito-san had come to the bakery in a row. Izayoi was about to pull out hair (hair she swore was already falling out) when Akito-san didn't sit in his usual seat. Instead, he sat in Minako's section.

"What did you do?" Izayoi asked, cornering Minako in the kitchen. "Did you say something to him about me being uncomfortable?!"

"I haven't talked to the guy since he asked me for coffee my first day!"

She was on the defensive. But Izayoi couldn't blame her for that. And she didn't. "Sorry. I… I guess it's good he's in your section. He seems to like you." Now Minako didn't know what to say. "You should go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting. He likes his coffee black and fresh from the pot. The top of the pot. Not the middle and not the bottom. And he likes the white bean Anpan that's a day old."

Top of the pot coffee and day-old Anpan? Akito-san wasn't as boring as Minako thought. What a strange person he was; stingy, specific, and yet Minako had read three of his books which were warm and inspiring. It was hard for her to think of him as cool and indifferent like the other servers and even Makoto described Akito-san to be.

She had to know the truth; what was the real Kubodera Akito. So she got his order together quickly and went to his table. Minako carefully placed the coffee and bread around the scattered notes and stood back. She wanted him to lift his head and look at her again. To see his striking blue eyes again. But all he gave her was the top of his head; sporting a man bun again that she had the joy of staring at. Even though a bright blonde that was mostly white hairs, Akito-san's locks looked silky and shiny as if well cared for. Like Minako cared for her own. Dangerous thoughts of running her fingers through entered her mind to the point she was forcing herself to walk away before she committed a crime.

Akito-san wasn't going to look or speak to her, that much was clear.

Minako found herself disappointed again. Somewhere deep inside herself, she had expected more from the man. How much of that was based on his books, the small moment they had a few days ago, or just her messed up, immature mind, she didn't know.

"Minako-chan!" Standing right next to Akito-san, she found herself stopped by a gracious smile. "See you tomorrow!"

The gentleman and his friend waved; the pair quickly became her regulars since she could guess just what they wanted to eat when they themselves didn't even know.

"You sure do get around…" Akito-san mumbled and Minako did a double-take to be sure it was him that had spoken. And then had to take a deep breath when she realized just what he said.

"Excuse me?" He was mid-sip of his coffee but froze to look up at her; brilliant gray-blues looking up at her bewildered. "Why does everyone seem to think I'm some kind of hussy?! Just because I'm the 'love goddess' doesn't mean that I get around! I'm a good girl who is very friendly!"

She managed to keep her voice down (thankfully) otherwise Minako would have melted to the floor with her lashing out. But she meant every word; she was tired of being painted as the Senshi that 'got around' just because she was Venusian. Aphrodite was worshipped for her beauty and set others up, not herself.

Akito-san looked as mortified as he would allow himself but then chuckled softly mostly to himself. "I meant you got around as a server. Those guys are already dead set on having you, same as me."

She didn't know what to say, feeling both embarrassed and relieved. Why Akito-san not thinking of her as a frivolous girl made her so happy Minako wasn't sure. She chalked it up to respect (he was a famous writer) and forced herself again to move away from him. He would be calling her over to him again soon enough. Even though she knew this, Minako was still not prepared when he reached out and grabbed her. She was walking to the back to get an order when he just caught her wrist as she passed. It lasted a second (the heat of his palm on her skin lasting longer than his touch did) before he retracted into himself and away from her. This time he frowned darkly up at her with his plate of Anpan in his hold.

"This is not what I ordered."

Minako just smirked. "Technically, you didn't order anything. I brought you something."

Her heart was racing in her chest. She was sure of her plan to change the man but she wasn't sure how he would react. Best case he would go back to Izayoi's section and worst case he would leave the cafe and never come back. Minako's fear of both was genuine and roaring in her head and heart as he glared at her.

"I'm sure my other server told you what I like…"

" _Izayoi_ did. And I brought you what you wanted."

He held up the sweet bread again and angled it towards her to see. "This is red bean. I like white bean."

Minako tilted her head to the side and gave him her best 'innocent' and curious look she could manage. "Hmmmm… are you sure about that?"

He had taken a few bites already so it was safe to say he had tried it. There was no doubt it was a different filling than his usual; Minako could see the blood-red color from where she stood. And yet he still looked peeved. Anger started to swell and mix with her fear; Minako did her best to swallow them both.

"Look… this is what I do. I give people what they want regardless of what they think they want. Customers sit in my section again and again for my skills in reading them and their needs. I thought you knew that and it was why you sat here today but if you don't appreciate my skills…"

"I... I do…" Akito-san mumbled and Minako swore she heard a shake in his voice as if he was the one scared. "I, at least, thought you would warn me."

"Honestly, I thought if I warned you, you would make a big fuss and get me fired."

The grimace he wore turned to a smile that had no warmth. "Is that what they say about me?"

"Yes," Minako answered without hesitation. She couldn't help but be honest to him even with her heart in her throat, "but I don't want to believe it."

"Why?" Akito-san asked, genuinely shocked.

Minako's mouth opened for a second but she managed to stop the words from leaving her mouth with a painful squeak. Drawing in a large enough breath (in case she stopped breathing for a while after she said what she needed) she found the nerve to tell him one truth. "Because someone who writes as beautifully as you do can't be that cruel."

He huffed. "So you've read my work? That's a pretty wild assumption, Minako-chan, to base my temperament off my works of fiction?"

The real answer was, "You have kind eyes". But Minako couldn't say that, not without berating herself over and over again days, weeks later. Especially with those 'kind eyes' beating her into submission the longer she stood there in his gaze. Submitting to him, to the truth, or something else entirely, Minako had no clue. However, she did have an order to collect and others waiting.

"Eat that," she told him, pointing to his bread, "and tell me later just how much you loved it."

He chuckled softly but she still heard it as she raced away. Getting to the back before finding a wall to hold her up and breathe. Sucking in air still made her feel breathless while her head began to spin. At this rate, Minako's fear and respect for the man was going to kill her!

oOo

Izayoi was still freaking out at the late hour in which Akito-san still sat but with him, in Minako's section, it wasn't really Izayoi's problem. Nor was it Minako's, she didn't mind having him around in the slightest.

He had finished his Anpan close to an hour ago and she had refilled his mug three times. At this point, Minako's only concern was his health if he kept drinking this much coffee.

Training his empty coffee mug for a steaming hot cup of tea, Minako grabbed his empty plate too. "What's this?"

Akito-san already sounded irritated as he glared at the new cup on his table. "Camomile and peppermint tea." He adjusted his glare up to Minako and she forced the breath out of her throat. "You can't keep drinking coffee like this. It's bad for you."

"So now she's concerned for my health?" He questioned while raising a curious brow up at her.

It made him look young, cute, and light-hearted. So, of course, Minako's heart raced again. "Yes, I'm concerned. Wouldn't want you blaming your poor health on us now would we?"

"Is that the real reason?"

He was pushing her, dropping his brow to look at her intently. Akito-san really wanted her to reveal all like she could. Or should. They didn't even know one another well enough for her to act this concerned but it was her nature and she wouldn't apologize for caring about him.

So instead, she deflected. "How was the Anpan?"

Akito-san's brows looked silver as he pulled them together, creating a few lines and wrinkles that Minako found just as adorable as when he lifted a brow as her. She focused her attention on counting them before they disappeared again; Akito-san turning his face away from her with a pout. That nearly had Minako hitting the floor. "I hated it."

He even crossed his arms over his chest as he puffed it out like a child. Minako couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her at the sight. Nor could she stop herself from sitting across from him. With him acting so young and silly, she felt even more drawn to the man. So now, his empty plate and cup set before her on the table while she sat before him; giving him company he never asked for… verbally.

"If you hated it then why did you eat it all?"

His wide eyes left her; the shock of her being so cavalier leaving him as quickly as it came. "I was hungry. And something told me you would either bring me something else entirely or force me to eat it all if I said anything."

Giggling again got his attention as well as a smile that looked a bit goofy, especially from him. "That's exactly what I would have done."

She assumed it had something to do with him being a writer, reading and understanding her so quickly, but Minako still felt a little rush of nervous energy run through her veins at Akito-san just 'knowing' her. Something that repeated when Akito-san reached over and grabbed the tea she brought him. He took a tentative sip and Minako watched as the corners of his mouth threatened to turn upwards. She could tell he had stopped the smile from covering his face and that was more than enough validation for her.

Akito-san set the cup down and sat up tall; suddenly leaning over to get as close as he could to Minako. "What is it you want to be when you grow up?"

Minako sat back, thrown by the sudden question that she focused on the offense she felt first. "Who says I've not grown up already?!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But I just don't believe that this, waitressing, is your main ambition."

Challenging him, Minako leaned forward so they were even closer. When he didn't move back to his side where it was safe, her heart throbbed painfully in her throat. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you have a talent for knowing what people want and giving it to them. You could run your own bakery or restaurant." She must have worn her feelings on her face because he changed his tone. "Or something even more taxing?"

"I'm pretty sure you just described a personal assistant."

Akito-san's eyes searched hers and roamed her face. It made Minako hot under the collar. "Actress then?"

"How…?"

"I'm a writer. I read people." He said, finally sitting back. "You'll make a great actress, Minako-chan."

It hurt, the smile that spread across her cheeks. Minako hadn't smiled that hard in a while and it showed in her muscles as they strained from the emotion. Akito-san stared at her blankly for a moment, blinking rapidly as if seeing things. She was still smiling when he broke away, staring at his notes instead and crossing his arms across his chest again. Minako was just taking note of his manly figure (thick arms and a wide chest) when blue caught her attention. Ami was standing just inside the door, looking right back at Minako with a scared look on her face.

"Ami? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

Ami grabbed her and pulled her from her seat. The bluenette was never brusk like this (polite to a default) so Minako was quickly worried. "We need to talk."

She guided them to the back of the cafe. Far enough from other ears but close enough she could keep an eye on Akito-san, Minako prepared herself for the worst with a shattered breath. "What's wrong?".

Ami looked like she wanted to pace but didn't. "The Shitennou have returned. They're wandering around, bumping into each of us, and I'm pretty sure you're next."

Minako's heart dropped to her belly. "What?!"

"I know it all sounds far-fetched but I've already met Zoisite and Makoto has met Nephrite…"

She took a second (getting her heart back where it belonged) because even though it was terrifying, it was good news considering. "Are you serious? This is GREAT! How else are we going to make that potion?!"

"You say that as if the love between us and them is assured? They're different people, Minako." Ami stated with a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion.

"Are they? We've been reborn many times and we're the same people. Minor differences sure but not enough to change how someone would feel about us."

It didn't make sense to Minako. They were all the same so wouldn't the Shitennou? She was sure if she ever met a Shitennou she would recognize them in an instant because they would be the exact same men she knew from before. And she had more of her memories compared to the other Senshi. But Ami just shook her head. "We were royalty the last time they loved us. And they were knights. There are a lot of differences this time."

Ami had already met one; met a reborn Shitennou. She would know what the differences were already. Minako still struggled to believe they would be unrecognizable but she was in no place to argue with Ami. "Well, at least they're a chance for us. In many ways. We may not fall in love again but we would still get closure. Even you can agree with me on that one, Ami. That we never got any kind of closure in this life or the last with them. This is our chance to really be happy. Just like Usagi; this potion is to help her find closure so she can move on and be happy. With or without her soulmate. And it's the same for us."

She watched Ami leave and then noticed Akito-san as he walked behind Minako's friend. Not caring how it looked, she rushed after him but couldn't get the words 'See you tomorrow', 'Goodbye', or 'Wait' out of her chest as she wanted. But he did finish the tea she brought him.

oOo

With the Shitennou reborn there was a far greater chance that their plans for the love potion would work. Which meant Minako had to make a… visit. One that she was going to avoid but with the day to meet for the potion looming and the girls meeting their soulmates again, Minako had to ask.

It was why she now stood before the quiet apartment door and knocked. Mid-afternoon, she had come right after her shift. Ami's news had emboldened her to take this step. And it would be crucial to the potion working; she was sure of that.

Minako wasn't really sure the guy would be home or happy about what she was there for at all. But she couldn't leave without her item.

So even as the door flew open (making her jump) and a disheveled Mamoru stood before her, she didn't back down from her task.

"Oh, Minako. Sorry, I thought… never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, Mamoru-san?"

He didn't question it or hesitate; stepping back to let her pass. She didn't go further than his genkan but his small apartment made it easy for her to see all. Minako had been here a few times over the years so even though slight, she could see the signs of Mamoru's heartbreak. Like the empty coffee mug on his coffee table and the stack of newspapers by the door. The Mamoru she knew wouldn't have a single thing out of place like this.

He stood a respectable distance from her and ran a hand through his messy hair. "What can I help you with, Minako?"

"I need the locket." He looked at her blankly for a moment and she sighed. "The locket, Mamoru. The one you gave to Usagi and she gave you back. The one that saved her life from you and brought you back to her. That locket."

He said nothing else, leaving her where she stood for the back of his apartment. It didn't take long for him to return with it and Minako wasn't surprised. She suspected he slept with it. Which would explain the coppery color it had now instead of the bright gold it once was. It made it look as if it were made of rose gold.

"Be careful with it, please. And return it as soon as you're done with it." She sucked in a quick breath and he heard it. "You are going to give it back to me, aren't you Minako?"

"I… I can't promise that, I'm sorry Mamoru." He looked like he wanted to take it back so Minako took a step backward towards the door. "You saw blonde hair through your peephole and thought I was Usagi, didn't you?" He dropped his head but nodded. "I know you still love her and miss her. She needs help, Mamoru, and that's what we're going to do. But to do it, we have to make some sacrifices. All of us."

He nodded again, slowly, and Minako left him where he was; head lowered and looking pathetic. She only sympathized with the sad Prince. "I just want her to be happy, Minako."

Minako glanced back to find he was still broken looking. He wanted Usagi back, same as the rest of them. "So do we."

oOo

There was only one day left before they would all meet and make the potion. Minako only had the locket but at least they could use it as a reference. She was confident it was a symbol of true love and Mamoru knew Usagi better than the rest of them. If they didn't have the locket, Minako was certain the potion wouldn't work even if all of them had an item to add.

Wherever the others were on their items, she had no clue. No one was telling her anything and she hadn't even sensed the Shitennou had returned. Kunzite hadn't shown himself to her at all.

She wanted to feel bad for herself; the only star crossed lover without her soulmate. But Makoto's freaked out face as she grabbed Minako and dragged her into the back was enough to make her thoughts scatter. "What the heck, Mako?"

"We need to talk."

They were inside a cooler. It was large and freezing and Minako was far from dressed for it. "And you couldn't call me or something? Set up a meeting somewhere with flowers and sunshine instead of in a COOLER? You gonna wack me or something?"

Makoto was shaking and Minako could tell it wasn't from the cold like it was for her. "This is serious and it couldn't wait any longer. I had a chat with Usagi yesterday…"

Now Minako understood the hast and location. "Did you get her to spill about her split? I gotta say, I'm really starting to get worried about those two…"

"She brought the Shitennou back."

If she was being honest, Minako was disappointed. She was really hoping for new information and not recycled. "I know."

"...You know?"

Makoto was confused. "I know."

"How do you know?"

And now Makoto was mad, stepping in closer to Minako who backed down a little. "I just do."

"Minako!"

Minako frowned and pushed open the heavy door to escape. "It's not a big deal, is it?"

"It is a huge deal!"

She really didn't get why everyone was looking at this as if it were the end of the world. They should be overjoyed! At least Makoto and Ami since they had actually met their reincarnated loved ones. "It's a good thing; think how easy it will be to make that potion now?"

"Oh yeah, forget all the emotional trauma."

"Makoto," another server entered the kitchen, interrupting any further conversation on the subject, "there's someone at the counter asking for you."

She followed Makoto out to find the same man that had asked for Makoto earlier that week. The swelling in her lungs reminded her of how she felt around Akito-san. So she gave Makoto a small push towards the man since she wasn't moving. THen looked closely at the man as the two spoke. Was he Nephrite returned? He didn't look much like him except for his hair. But then again, Minako hadn't paid that close attention to the other Shitennou. Too engrossed in Kunzite.

Kunzite. Was he reborn as well? Brought back to life? If he was, then where the hell was he?! It was hard to believe he was her soulmate when he couldn't even find her in this life. When he was under Beryl's control he didn't struggle; in finding her or in trying to kill her. Minako got what Makoto meant when she talked about emotional trauma. There was little worse in this world than having the one you love kill you or what helplessly as they are killed right before your eyes. Over and over again as if stuck in a time loop.

If they were all soulmates then fate was a cruel and malicious creature.

Tears were starting to well up when the man with Makoto held out a box to the trembling brunette. Minako watched in a daze as Makoto took the present; feeling an overwhelming sense of knowing. So much so, it took a tug on her sleeve to break her out of it, Nanomi standing in her face now.

"Akito-san just sat down in your section again."

Glancing at the clock, Minako got Nanomi's confusion and concern. Akito-san was early. Really early. Even more confusing was how he had nothing with him. No notes or papers. He even lacked a pen. And he jumped to his feet when she came into his sights, standing next to the table he once occupied as if it was all a mistake.

"Minako-chan… forgive me but I'm not here to eat today." It was the first time he had stood so close to her. Minako had never noticed how tall and lean he was. He towered over her with his beautiful eyes staring right into hers without shame. "I won't… I won't be in for a while. The thing is… well I have a lot of work to do so I can't be wasting my time here as I have been."

He sounded angry and she felt tears threaten again. This time for the man before her. "I'm sorry I've been a distraction?"

"What? No, that's not… that's not what I meant." He said frantically, waving his hands dangerously close to her as if trying not to touch her while wanting to at the same time. "I really… it'll only be for a short while. I'll do my best to finish quickly and come see you again."

Akito-san reached over and took her hand. It made a shiver run down her spine from his warm and gentle touch. She could feel the small calluses on the sides of his fingers from holding a pen for too long. And then she could feel paper against her palm. Minako had been so caught up in Akito-san's stare, she missed him passing an envelope to her. Now the bright cardinal envelope was in her hold while she left Akito-san's.

"I'm not very good at words unless I write them down. These are my words to you, Minako."

She stared at the envelope for so long Minako missed when Akito-san left. It made her heartache, knowing he was gone and that it would be a while before she would see him again. She would have to savor the note as it might be the only thing ever got from the man. Minako carefully stashed her prize in her apron and forced herself to continue her day.

Tomorrow was going to be hard enough as it was without her thinking about the strange writer. And she had to hope the others had something to add to the potion because she had nothing.


	6. Sanguine Potion #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd here it is. The final chapter. I hope to get some bonus chapters done sometime shortly. And they will all be from the Shitennou's perspective (at least that's the plan). Let me know if you want more because otherwise, I have other things to work on lol.
> 
> Thank you betas for your hard work. I greatly appreciate all the time you gave to me.

* * *

**Sanguine Potion #13**

Ami's apartment was large and lavish. But barely lived in. She ushered them all into her kitchen and they were all silent as they marched. A week had passed and now they would all find out if they had done their homework.

No one questioned or was shocked when Ami pulled out a chemistry set, hooking up a Bunsen burner, and lighting it up. It was why they had decided to come to Ami's for this in the first place, she already had all the equipment. Makoto had suggested they use the oven but, of course, the baker would. Given that this was an ancient recipe from essentially aliens; there was the concern of explosions if not treated like the science experiment that it was.

Minako had the book out and open to the page even with both her and Ami having the poem memorized. Then Minako pulled out Mamoru's and Usagi's locket.

"Where did you get that?" Makoto asked in shock.

"Where do you think?" Minako answered with far more sarcasm than needed.

Rei shook her head in sadness. "I can't believe he gave it to you. It's like he's given up."

Minako stomped her foot in anger. "I had to beg him for it and he still didn't give it easily. But he understood the risks and the outcomes. Mamoru wants the same as we do for Usagi."

They grew silent again and Minako handed the locket over to Ami. She looked it over carefully and then read back over the book before holding it over the lip of the beaker.

"The one that is lovelorn, their loved ones gather. Into the basket, the only thing that matters. Secrets that have been shared, those are what bind. Opening up the doors, giving sight to the blind. Mix in your pit. Blooming rose if it fits. Love begets love." Ami chanted and then dropped in the locket.

They expected to wait and maybe never know if the item worked or not. But (almost instantly) a blinding red light flashed. They all closed their eyes to the painful brightness only to open them again and find the locket gone. In its place was blood color liquid that glittered in the light of the flame below it.

"Wow," Ami whispered.

"Yeah… looks like this might actually work." Rei mused.

"Alright… who's next?" Minako dared to ask.

They all shuffled their feet but soon Makoto held up the small box she brought with her. Minako recognized it instantly. "You brought that here?!"

Makoto shrugged and looked a bit lovelorn at the cake as she pulled it free of the box. "I figured if this didn't work, we could eat it together."

There wasn't a single bit of the tiny cake missing. Makoto hadn't even tried it. But she knew it was delicious and perfect. Nefukichi wouldn't have brought it to her unless it was perfect; he had made that clear to her the day she taught him how to make it. So much of that day made more sense to her. Like how he asked her what _her_ favorite cake was to make. Why would he ask such a question if he was making the cake for someone else? Especially a cake for his crush; if it wasn't for Makoto he would have a certain cake in mind already. She didn't even know how much he spent to have that 'baking lesson' with her all so he could make the cake she was now releasing to the others for the potion. But if it wasn't a symbol of true love then Makoto didn't know what was.

Ami was very careful with the cake; fearful of dropping and ruining what could be their only other additive. She had to crumble it to get it into the beaker and swallow the tears that threatened when Makoto let out a small sob. They hadn't thought this through; not really. In more ways than one because they never considered the sacrifice it would be for them if they actually acquired the items for this potion.

All of the cake was in and they all silently watched. Then closed their eyes tight as Makoto's cake flashed red. It had been accepted.

Makoto was calm. It was exactly what she expected. Minako wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a sideways hug. "Cheer up, Mako. He can make you another."

Rei slowly pulled a red cloth from her pocket. Makoto recognized it quickly and shifted to grab Rei's shoulder. The Miko smiled weakly and handed the ruby bandana over to Ami. She hesitated, contemplating cutting a strip of the cloth to put in instead of the whole thing. But if her calculations were right, this potion was about love and sacrifice. So a small piece wouldn't do.

Rolling it up to fit, Ami shoved the bandana in and Rei held her breath. She released it in a gasp when the room filled with red light.

Three items in and it looked like strawberry syrup boiling on the stove. At least, that was what Makoto saw. Rei saw it as a pile of coals, fiery red as they burned with passion. Ami saw it as it was, chemicals that mixed perfectly to form a new organism or element. While Minako saw blood; the lifeblood of their love. Love for each other, Usagi, and for the men that gave them the one thing they needed the most right now.

Ami glanced around at the others and shyly pulled out a red pencil. No one dared to question it as she let it slip from her fingers and into the liquid. Nor the bright blush on her face before it flashed red and disappeared. Another worthy sacrifice that had Ami brushing a wayward tear off her cheek before sobering again.

Minako was lost. She had nothing to add. "Is that enough?"

She was asking Ami and the others but mostly the genius in the room as she stood over the bubbling liquid. "I'm not sure. I have no idea what it's supposed to look like when it's… finished."

"You don't have anything else to add? From yourself?" Rei asked with concern for the Goddess.

Minako tried to shrug it away but couldn't so she broke a little. "Kunzite never showed himself to me." Rei blushed prettily and Minako managed a smile. "I take it Jadeite gave you that bandana?" Minako looked to Ami after Rei silently gave her a 'yes'. "And Zoisite gave you that pencil?"

She already knew Makoto had gotten the cake from Nephrite. Even though the guy looked nothing like Nephrite to Minako, Makoto would know better. They all would. But Minako still felt lacking.

"How is it, the reincarnated Aphrodite, can't even sense someone's soulmate? Not even her own?" Minako sobbed.

Makoto wrapped the blonde up in a hug. "Who says you're supposed to? And maybe Kunzite just got a little lost? If we met our Shitennou then you _know_ Kunzite will find you soon."

Something crunched in Minako's pocket, reminding her of what was still inside it unchecked. Gently pushing Makoto away, Minako pulled out the cardinal colored envelope Akito-san gave her. She had been so wrapped up in the day's events, she hadn't even read it. But it did have her name neatly drawn on the front so she cautiously opened and removed the letter, handing it off to Ami.

Ami looked curiously at the offering; then ripped it in half to fit the beaker. Once in the liquid, they waited… and nothing happened. Ami used a pair of chopsticks to pull the rejected offering while Minako tried really hard not to cry.

And Rei slipped the letter Minako held out of her hand and opened it up. "Minako, I have been struggling as of late. My writing just hasn't been what it used to be and even my editor has been harping me for it. I never had a problem until now; I've never been blocked like this. And the truth is, I've lost my passion for it."

Rei stopped and handed the letter back to Minako before it was ripped out of her hands. Minako continued reading where the Priestess left off. "Writing my first three books was like a sickness. I couldn't stop until I got them out. It was like madness. And once I finished… I had nothing left. There was no drive, no need, no desire. Until I met you." Minako looked up just to see the other faces around her as they all held their breath. "You're a breath of fresh air. Sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful. You are my muse. So please don't take my absences as anything other than a new madness taking hold. One that you created in me. Thank you, Minako. I'll see you soon."

Everyone was silent, knowing what had to be done. It wasn't fair but there was no choice. Makoto took hold of the hand that held the letter and used the other to pull the love letter from Minako. She wanted to fight, to scream until the most beautiful letter she had ever received was back in her protective hold. But that wasn't the pretty words' destiny.

Ami sniffled, trying once again to not cry, as she ripped the letter in half and dropped into the potion. No one was surprised when it flashed red and disappeared. But Minako still cried.

"Did it work?" Rei asked when everyone had calmed to a respectable level.

"No clue," Ami answered honestly.

She turned off the heat and they waited for the color to dull now that it was cooling. But it didn't, it continued to glitter and flash softly.

"I think that's a 'yes'," Makoto muttered.

"Now what?" Rei asked.

They all looked to Minako for the answer and even though she was shaken deeply to her core at the moment, she put on her leader hat. "Now we get it to Usagi."

"We can't just tell her what it is, right? I'm not sure she would take it. Not with how she's been lately."

Minako flashed Rei a smirk. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

oOo

"A flavoring?" Usagi asked as she eyed the small vile of (what looked like) blood.

"A limited addition flavoring!" Minako chimed.

The others tried not to get caught looking at Usagi. They feared her seeing into their eyes as they lied right to her face.

Makoto could see the Princess wasn't going for it as easily as she might in the past. "Just add it to your soda or something."

"Oh," Usagi said with a small smile. "Is that why you're all here today? To give me this?"

"And to talk, Usagi-chan," Ami added sternly.

They hadn't decided on any kind of discussion; just to give Usagi the potion. But they all knew exactly what Ami wanted to discuss and (by the look on her face) Usagi did too. And they all agreed a discussion was greatly needed even if Usagi was reluctant.

"Okay. I'll go make us some refreshments."

They had bombarded Usagi at home, knowing she was alone today. It was still a little strange seeing Usagi leave to serve the four of them. But they said nothing, other than Minako. "Don't forget the flavoring! You have to try it now, we want to know what you think!"

Usagi gave them a nod and nothing more. Minako fell to a seat next to the others as they crowded the small table in Usagi's room. "Now what?"

Everyone looked at Makoto with her question but Ami was the one to answer. "Now we wait."

They didn't have to wait too long, Usagi returned with a tray of glasses filled to the brim with golden cola and a few bags of chips. They could almost pretend that it was a regular day like before Galaxia. But it wasn't as the conversation struggled and they all took sips of their drinks. Ami noted the sweetness was too much for her but continued to drink out of manners. She was never a fan of golden cola to begin with.

"What did… you guys want to talk about?" Usagi asked meekly after a few beats of silence.

"How about we start with the people you brought back to life and didn't tell us about?" Rei started.

"Would it have changed anything if I had told you?"

Makoto balked. "Yes, it would have!"

"Have you met them? All of you; have you found your soulmates?" Usagi asked with more hope in her tone than any of them had heard in months.

"Mostly," Ami answered and didn't look at Minako even for a second. "Usagi-chan, why would you do this? Why would you bring them back?"

Usagi slowly and carefully set her drink down, and air about her that had all of them tense. "Other than it being the right thing to do? They deserve a second chance like everyone else. As do all of you."

"A second chance at what, Usa?" Minako blurted.

"At love."

Usagi said it so simply and then picked her drink back up to take a big gulp. "How's the flavoring?"

Makoto had recovered first from Usagi's admission. An admission that none of them could fight her on. And now they were all hoping to see that Usagi would be giving her love life a second chance as well. "I don't really taste it. Do you?"

"Huh?" Rei yelled in shocked confusion.

Usagi just smiled. "I split it between us." All four of them gasped while Rei slapped her forehead with her hand. Makoto groaned and fell back to the floor and Ami just shook her head in disbelief. "What? You guys said you wanted to know how it tasted. There was more than enough for all of us. Although now I think I was supposed to use it all in one cup cause it tastes the same to me."

Usagi was examining her glass, completely oblivious. While Minako started to massage her temples hard. "Oh god, Usagi, what have you done."


End file.
